Au revoir, Leena
by Arnicasianna
Summary: Romance Kakashi . Peu après l'annonce de la mort d'Orochimaru, une jeune femme fait son apparition à Konoha, ayant tout oublié sauf le souvenir d'une voix étrange répétant :"Au revoir, Leena..."
1. Le réveil

* * *

Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction (j'en appelle donc à votre indulgence). L'idée de l'histoire m'est venue d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques mois (déjà), et qui n'a pas cessé de me trotter dans la tête, jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape (gnac !) et que je le mette sur papier, puis ici.

Genre : Romance, Aventure (Leena/Kakashi)

Évidemment, les personnages du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Leena est née de mon imagination, toute ressemblance avec un personnage déjà existant serait involontaire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- « _Au revoir, Leena. Orochimaru est mort, tu m'es inutile maintenant. Va-t-en. »_

_- « Que... »_

_L'adolescent ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme, et lança une puissante décharge de chakra. _

_- « Tu vas tout oublier, et disparaître. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te retrouverais. »_

_Leena lutta, mais la poigne__ de fer__ du garçon enserrait sa tête comme un étau. Implacable. Elle gémit, mais il ne desserra pas son emprise, effaçant méthodiquement tout ses souvenir_

_- « Je vais te déposer à proximité de Konoha. Tu étais le cadeau qu'Orochimaru m'avait fait, et je vais à mon tour t'offrir aux ninjas de Konoha. Sans aucun souvenir, tu pourras être heureuse, jusqu'à ce que je vienne te récupérer. »_

_- « Sasuke... »_

_- « Au revoir, Leena. »_

* * *

Le ciel. Immense, bleu, parcouru de nuages cotonneux. Des feuilles, dansant au bout de leur branches agitées par le vent. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas un cil, les yeux emplis de l'immensité du ciel au-dessus d'elle. Où était-elle ?  
_Qui était-elle ?_

Le souffle du vent caressa sa peau nue, la faisant frissonner. Elle se redressa lentement en position assise. Elle était sur de l'herbe, au pied d'un arbre. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Où était-elle avant ? Elle eu beau creuser sa mémoire, il n'y avait rien. Elle ne se souvenait de rien avant d'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce ciel magnifique. Elle baissa les yeux sur son corps. _Le corps d'une femme adulte, âgée d'entre vingt et trente-cinq ans. _Ses cheveux étaient longs et bruns. Pas moyen d'en savoir davantage sans un miroir. Et les quelque souvenirs qui lui faisaient défaut.

Elle se leva, esquissa quelques pas maladroits, et aperçu la route. Une route de terre, droite et régulière. Et qui dit route, dit ville. Elle se plaça au milieu de la route, en se disant qu'elle devait avoir l'air ridicule, à marcher ainsi, seulement vêtue d'une robe de toile grise sale et déchirée. On aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était évadée de prison. Et si il n'y avait aucun village situé à moins de deux jours de marche, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle devait absolument trouver d'autres humains. Des gens qui pourraient lui expliquer, lui dire qui elle était.

_Au revoir, Leena._

Souvenir d'une voix sans visage. Un homme. Une voix jeune mais un timbre sombre. Peut-être que Leena, c'était elle ? Ce prénom lui plaisait, et puisqu'elle n'en avait pas d'autre sous la main...

Elle vit de la fumée dans une direction. Une ville, située à quelques centaines de mètre. Entourée d'arbre, et au pied d'une falaise où quatre visage étaient gravés dans la roche. Trois hommes et une femme. Probablement des personnes importantes. Leena se mit en route d'un pas vif, bien qu'encore maladroit.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva en vue de l'entrée de la ville. Un grand portail était orné d'un dessin représentant une feuille. Mais où était-elle donc ? À peine s'était elle approchée qu'un homme apparut, déclenchant chez elle un sursaut de frayeur. _Mais d'où sortait-il ?! Elle ne l'avait même pas vu arriver ! _

L'homme était grand, et avait des cheveux argenté, même s'il était assez jeune. La partie inférieure de son visage était cachée par un masque de tissu bleu foncé, ainsi que son oeil gauche, caché par un bandeau ceint d'une plaque de métal sur laquelle il y avait la même feuille stylisée que sur le portail. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur, surprit de voir une femme dans un accoutrement aussi étrange se présenter devant la ville.

Leena frissonna. C'était le début du printemps, et la matinée était fraîche.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda l'homme, tout en enlevant sa veste pour en revêtir les épaule de la jeune femme. Manifestement, elle ne représentait aucune menace.

- « J'aimerais bien le savoir », murmura-t-elle. « Je crois que mon nom est... Leena. »

Elle resserra la veste autour de ses épaule, et planta ses yeux dans l'oeil gris de l'homme.

- « Qui êtes-vous, et quel cet endroit ? »

En réponse, le sourcil visible de l'homme se haussa un peu plus.

- « Vous ne savez pas que vous êtes au village de Konoha ? »

- « Écoutez, fit la jeune femme, je viens de me réveiller presque nue et sans le moindre souvenir au pied d'un arbre, non loin d'ici. J'ai tout oublié, sauf mon prénom ! (et encore, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûre). Alors allez-vous m'aider oui ou non ? Par exemple, en commençant par me dire quel est votre nom, ça serait probablement un bon début... »

- « Je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi », répondit-il avec un rire musical.

Il décida de l'emmener voir Tsunade, et la guida à travers les rues du village. Leena, fascinée, s'extasiait de tout ce qu'elle voyait, et pressait Kakashi de questions sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. Mais celui-ci était occupé à lire un petit livre à couverture orange, et ne répondait pas vraiment au babillage excité de la jeune femme. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent aux pied d'un grand bâtiment.

* * *

Tsunade observa l'amnésique. La jeune femme devait avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans, et était vraiment très belle : elle avait un visage fin, une peau blanche, et de longs cheveux soyeux, bien que sales et emmêlés pour le moment. Mais ce qui frappait le plus chez elle, c'était ses yeux : ils avaient une étonnante couleur dorée, et semblaient briller. Leena s'était réfugiée sur une chaise, en s'enroulant à moitié dans la veste de Kakashi pendant que celui-ci racontait leur rencontre à Tsunade. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, même si le fait qu'une amnésique à moitié dénudée rôde autour de Konoha était assez étrange.

Lorsque Kakashi se tut, Tsunade regarda la jeune femme avec insistance. Brusquement, son bras bougea et un objet vola. Le geste avait été rapide, très rapide. Mais un bras blanc jaillit de la veste, et attrapa l'objet avant qu'il ne la heurte.

- « Les réflexes d'une kunoichi », dit posément Tsunade, alors que Leena, choquée, contemplait l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main. _Elle connaissait cet objet !_

- « Un kunai », murmura-t-elle, comme si le fait de prononcer le nom de l'objet pouvait l'aider à se remémorer l'endroit où elle l'avait apprit.

Tsunade lui lança un regard empreint de pitié. La pauvre était recroquevillée dans son coin, comme si elle voulait disparaître absorbée par la veste de Kakashi, et regardait le kunai avec une confusion qui ne pouvait pas être feinte.

- « Je vais lancer des recherches pour trouver votre identité. Quelqu'un vous aura certainement vu quelque part : des yeux pareils ne passent pas inaperçu. »

« Il faudra vraiment que je pense à me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir de quoi j'ai l'air_ »_, pensa Leena, tout en demandant d'un ton poli, mais plein de curiosité :

- « Mes yeux ? Qu'ont-ils de spécial ? »

- « Ils ont la couleur de l'or », sourit Kakashi.

Même s'il se contentait d'énoncer un fait, Leena eu l'impression qu'il lui faisait un compliment, et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Tsunade fit appeler Shizune, et lui ordonna de trouver quelques vêtement pour l'amnésique. Dès que les deux femme furent sorties, elle se trouna vers Kakashi.

- « J'aimerais que tu t'occupes de tester ses capacités en tant que ninja. Ce n'est sûrement pas par hasard qu'elle est arrivée si prés du village. Son amnésie semble réelle, mais je voudrais quand même que tu la surveilles. Naruto, Sakura et Sai seront confiés à Yamato pendant ce temps-là. »

- « Bien. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Shizune revint, pâle comme la mort. Elle était soutenue par Leena, enveloppée dans une couverture.

- « Voilà », fit Leena en asseyant Shizune sur la chaise où elle se tenait quelques instants plus tôt. « Ça va aller, détendez-vous. »

- « C'est inhumain », murmura l'apprentie sous le choc.

- « Shhhhh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis incapable de m'en souvenir, de toute manière. Je suis désolée de vous troubler autant. Lààààà, respirez calmement. »

Un raclement de gorge agacé se fit entendre.

- « Va-t-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? », demanda Tsunade.

En guise de réponse, Leena fit glisser la couverture de ses épaule, releva ses cheveux et dévoila son dos nu. Il était couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes. À certains endroits, des marques plus profondes montraient que la peau avait été arrachée avant de repousser. Le haut des épaules et des bras était marbré de cicatrices d'anciennes brûlures.

- « Finalement, je me demande si j'ai envie de retrouver la mémoire », plaisanta Leena d'une voix légère bien que tremblante, en repositionnant la couverture sur ses épaules.

Tsunade s'était mis un main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, et l'oeil droit de Kakashi était figé par la surprise. Non seulement le dos mutilé de jeune femme les révoltait, mais ils avaient reconnu un petit tatouage en forme de serpent blanc à la base de son cou.

- « La marque d'Orochimaru », souffla Kakashi.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode !


	2. La marque d'Orochimaru

Chapitre 2

_-- «Vous portez la marque d'Orochimaru.», souffla Kakashi._

* * *

Leena pencha la tête sur le côté, incrédule.

-- «Pardon ? Qui est...»

Mais à cet instant, un visage pâle et ressemblant à celui d'un serpent fit irruption dans son esprit. _Orochimaru._ Elle eut brusquement envie de hurler et de tout détruire autour d'elle. Une haine sans bornes venait de la saisir, et elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : casser, détruire, brûler, tuer... Tuer...

-- «Leena, ça va ?»

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle était pliée en deux, et Kakashi s'était précipité pour la soutenir avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Brusquement, elle fut saisie d'une frayeur incontrôlable, et s'accrocha au coup du jounin, blottissant son visage contre sa poitrine.

Après un instant de surprise, Kakashi referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Pendant un long moment, il la berça gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin reprit ses esprits, elle se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, le rouge aux joues.

-- «Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...»

Gênée, elle n'osa plus regarder le jounin dans les yeux. Pour se donner une contenance, elle s'adressa à Tsunade.

-- «Je... Je connaissais cet homme. Je crois... Ce nom m'est familier... Je... Je crois que je le haïssais.»

-- «Orochimaru laisse deux sortes de marques : une pour ses disciples, qui augmente leurs forces de manière considérable et à la forme d'un symbole répété trois fois, et une autre pour ses créations, en forme de serpent blanc, qui lui permet de les contrôler. La vôtre est un serpent blanc.»

Pendant que Tsunade lui racontait l'histoire d'Orochimaru, Leena baissa les yeux et contempla le sol comme si elle venait de lui trouver un intérêt fascinant.

-- «Orochimaru est mort, maintenant.», reprit Tsunade. «Leena, vous pouvez rester ici, mais vous serez surveillée tant que l'on n'aura pas découvert la raison de votre amnésie.»

Les yeux dorés de Leena la fixèrent intensément, puis retournèrent à leur contemplation du sol.

-- «Au moins, je connais maintenant mes origines : une éprouvette et un sannin psychopathe.» , dit-elle avec un petit rire sans joie.

Elle soupira, et un sourire illumina son visage quand elle ajouta :

-- «Merci de me permettre de rester. Ça ne dois pas être facile, en sachant que je suis une de _ses_ créations, même amnésique.»

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Kakashi lui souriait à travers son masque.

-- «Bienvenue à Konoha.», dit-il simplement.

* * *

Leena soupira. Elle était allongée sur un banc, non loin du pont de Konoha, et regardait le ciel, laissant ses pensée dériver comme les nuages cotonneux au-dessus de sa tête. Elle était maintenant habillée comme une vraie ninja, avec un haut noir, et un pantalon et des chaussures identiques à ceux de Kakashi et des autres ninjas du village. Par souci de coquetterie, elle avait même noué ses cheveux avec un ruban jaune assorti à ses yeux.

Elle se remémora les évènements de la veille, depuis son réveil dans la forêt jusqu'au soir. Elle était bouleversée en sortant du bureau de Tsunade, mais Kakashi lui avait fait visiter la ville pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, avant de l'inviter à manger des ramens chez un vendeur nommé Ichiraku. Là, ils avaient été rejoints par les élèves de Kakashi et le jounin qui s'en occupait pour le moment, Yamato. Quelle assemblée joyeuse ils formaient !

Leena sourit en se remémorant l'énergie sans limites du jeune homme nommé Naruto.

«_Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et je serais le prochain Hokkage !_» , avait-il dit. Il y avait aussi Sakura, une jeune fille plus douce, aux yeux étonnamment verts. Néanmoins, dès qu'il s'agissait de frapper Naruto, elle n'était plus si douce que ça... Leena ne pu retenir un gloussement amusé en se rappelant le magistral coup de poing qu'elle avait asséné à Naruto lorsque celui-ci avait voulu faire la démonstration de son «Sexy no jutsu». Un jutsu plutôt... original.

Et puis, il y avait leur camarade, Sai. Étrange garçon. «_Bonjour... femme aux yeux d'or»_. Leena avait compris plus tard qu'il donnait des surnoms à tout le monde dans le but d'apprendre à être un «ami». _Femme aux yeux d'or._ Elle aimait bien ce surnom.

_Au revoir, Leena._

Leena secoua la tête, pour essayer de faire sortir cette voix de sa tête. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Orochimaru, mais cette voix froide appartenait à son passé. Un passé qu'elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de connaître.

_Au revoir, Leena._

Leena replongea dans sa contemplation du ciel, et de ses souvenirs de la veille. Elle voulait oublier cette voix.

Yamato était un homme gentil. Et ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une famille : il lui avait montré le petit tatouage en forme de serpent sur sa nuque, preuve qu'il faisait lui aussi partie des créations d'Orochimaru. Un frère. Elle avait un frère.

Plus tard, quand la nuit était tombée, Kakashi lui avait donné rendez-vous sur le pont pour le lendemain, alors que Yamato l'invitait à rester chez lui le temps de trouver un endroit où loger. Ils avaient discuté toute la nuit. Leena sourit. Au vu des blessures de son dos, qui témoignaient de mauvais traitements réguliers, sa vie n'avaient pas été rose auparavant. Mais elle était heureuse d'être arrivé dans ce village, et d'y avoir trouvé un frère. Yamato ne l'avait pas dit, mais elle était persuadée qu'il était aussi heureux qu'elle de se découvrir une famille.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'elle attendait l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Kakashi arrivait sur place. En temps normal, il aurait au moins une heure de plus de retard, mais il était très curieux de tester les capacité de Leena. Même si elle avait clairement émit le souhait de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus sur son passé, il se demandait à quel point elle connaissait Orochimaru, vu la réaction qu'elle avait eu la veille lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. Peut-être même qu'elle avait rencontré Sasuke... Il poussa un soupir attristé au souvenir de son ancien élève.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit personne sur le pont. Leena en avait-elle eu assez de l'attendre ? Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin, puisqu'elle connaissait à peine le village... Après quelques pas, cependant, il aperçut la jeune femme, allongée sur un banc. Elle dormait.

Amusé, il s'accroupit à côté du banc et regarda la jeune femme endormie. Son sommeil était calme, son souffle régulier. Elle paraissait douce et fragile, comme lorsque, terrifiée, elle s'était précipitée dans ses bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kakashi avança sa main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Les yeux dorés s'ouvrirent.

Il retira précipitamment sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.La jeune femme s'assit sur le banc et se frotta les yeux. Kakashi failli laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué.

-- «Bonjooooooooouur», bailla-t-elle. «Z'auriez pu arriver à l'heure...Mais je m'y attendais un peu, Naruto m'a prévenu hier.»

-- «Suivez moi au terrain d'entraînement. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous valez en tant que kunoichi.»

-- «Et moi donc !»

Leena se leva et s'étira longuement, avant de suivre Kakashi. Le test allait commencer !

* * *

Voilà pour le second chapitre. La suite bientôt :)


	3. Le test

Chapitre 3

_Leena se leva et s'étira longuement, avant de suivre Kakashi. Le test allait commencer !_

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans un ciel sans nuages. À Konoha, une belle journée de printemps était assez rare pour être habituellement dédiée au repos. Tout le monde continuait à travailler comme tous les autres jours, mais à un rythme plus tranquille. On apercevait plus de gens installés à la terrasse d'un café, sirotant un thé à la menthe, ou se promenant parmi les allées d'arbres fleuris. Tout le village respirait la joie et la tranquillité.

Mais il en allait différemment au terrain d'entraînement numéro trois. Pour observer le test de la nouvelle venue, un petit attroupement de ninja s'était installé sous les arbres, et observait. Parmi eux, on pouvait voir Yamato et l'équipe Kakashi, les trois élèves de Gai, et quelques autres ninjas désœuvrés. Au milieu du terrain, sous le regard attentif de Kakashi et les encouragements de Naruto et Lee, Leena combattait Gai.

Au début, elle aurait du se retrouver seule avec Kakashi, mais Gai et son équipe étaient passé _par hasard_ dans les environs, suivis par Yamato et ses trois étudiants. Et les autres aussi n'avaient pas cessé de s'installer _par hasard_ pour les regarder. D'abord immensément gênée, Leena avait fini par s'habituer à leur présence, et avait accepté de se battre contre Gai pour tester son taijutsu.

Le résultat dépassait ses espérances les plus folles.

Sans savoir comment, elle pouvait lire toutes les attaques de son adversaire, et son corps réagissait tout seul, animé par des réflexes hors du commun. Comme quand elle avait attrapé le kunai de Tsunade. Mais Gai avait augmenté le niveau, et Leena prenait peu à peu maîtrise de son corps et de ses réflexes. Son cors se rappelait.

La jeune femme virevoltait dans tous les sens : elle évitait les attaques avec grâce, et n'en portait aucune. Elle ne cessait de s'émerveiller des capacités qu'elle se découvrait. Elle devinait qu'elle avait du s'entraîner dur pour atteindre ce niveau, mais le fait d'avoir perdu la mémoire lui donnait l'impression d'être naturellement douée, et ça lui plaisait.

Le combat durait depuis plus d'une heure, Gai et Leena étaient en nage. Mais tous les deux souriaient. Ils semblaient presque danser.

Finalement, Leena décida de porter une attaque. Elle glissa jusqu'à se retrouver derrière Gai puis, un petit mouvement de hanche plus tard, il était au sol et Leena était assise sur sa poitrine, sous un torrent d'applaudissements.

- « D'accord, vous avez gagné. », dit-il. « Je n'ai pas pu donner ma pleine mesure, car vos yeux exceptionnels m'ont hypnotisé. »

Il prit sa « pose cool » devant une Leena médusée.

- « Voulez-vous m'épouser ? Je vous protégerais toute ma vie. »

Dans le public, Sakura éclata de rire. Cette scène lui rappelait exactement le moment où Lee lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour similaire, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré à l'examen chuunin. Elle savait maintenant d'où ça lui venait. Hilare, elle se demanda si elle avait fait la même tête choquée que celle de Leena.

Celle-ci resta bouche bée une bonne minute, les yeux fixés sur Gai. Cet homme était un malade, un fou à lier ! Elle avait déjà eu un petit doute lorsqu'il s'était mis à parler de _pouvoir de la jeunesse_, mais là... Affolée, elle se mit à bégayer :

- « M-M-Mais, je ne vous connais même pas ! »

Heureusement, Kakashi la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers un autre terrain d'entraînement, faisant fi des reproches de Gai. D'un geste las, il fit signe aux autres ninjas de se disperser.

- « Alors c'est ainsi ! », éructait Gai. « Tu es mon éternel rival, même en amour ! Mais je ne te laisserais pas faire ! La force de la jeunesse vaincra ! »

Le jounin secoua nonchalamment ses cheveux argenté.

- « Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Leena ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant la répliquer grossière de Gai.

* * *

Kakashi emmena Leena sous les arbres. Là où ils ne seraient pas dérangés par l'arrivée _accidentelle_ d'une bande de curieux.

- « J'imagine que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'est le chakra ? », lui demanda-t-il tout en feuilletant son livre favori, _Icha Icha Tactics._

- « Oui... »

Son oeil droit se leva vers le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle était encore sous le choc de la demande en mariage de cet imbécile de Gai.

- « Ne vous en faites pas. Vous n'aurez qu'à lui dire non la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, et il vous laissera tranquille. »

En réalité, Kakashi doutait que cela suffise, mais il voulait que l'attention de Leena soit concentrée sur le test, et non sur une pitrerie de son rival. La jeune femme fit oui de la tête, et ses yeux sourirent.

- « Parfait. Commençons. »

Après quelques tâtonnements, il devint vite clair que Leena avait oublié toutes les techniques de ninjutsu qu'elle avait pu maîtriser avant son amnésie. Évidemment, il en allait de même pour le genjutsu. _Quel gâchis... enfin, si Orochimaru avait été son maître, il était sans doute préférable qu'elle ait oublié les techniques qu'il lui avait transmises. _

Finalement, il lui demanda de malaxer son chakra, tout simplement, et de l'émettre autour d'elle, comme une aura, pour de le concentrer sur ses pieds. Le bon vieil exercice de l'escalade des arbres, pour tester sa maîtrise du chakra.

Leena passa une quinzaine de minute à se balader la tête en bas sans réelle difficulté, puis descendit souplement de l'arbre. Kakashi observa qu'elle ne manifestait aucune fatigue. _Pas même une goutte de sueur sur son front._ Elle semblait avoir une réserve de chakra capable de concurrencer celle de Naruto.

- « C'est assez frustrant », fit Leena. « Mon corps se rappelle plus de chose que mon esprit... S'il vous plaît, Kakashi, entraînez-moi. Mon passé me fait peur, mais j'aimerais retrouver mon identité, et savoir de quoi je suis capable. »

Le jounin referma son livre et son regard gris ce planta dans celui, doré, de Leena.

- « Et puis, quitte à être surveillée, je préfère que ça soit par vous », ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Pourquoi ? »

Leena rougit légèrement. Oui, pourquoi ? _Parce-que vous m'avez accueilli. Parce-que vous m'avez prêté votre veste quand j'avais froid. Parce-que vous m'avez serré dans vos bras quand j'avais peur. Parce-que vous avez accepté de passer cette journée avec moi, pour me tester. Parce-que vous êtes la toute première personne à m'avoir dit « Bienvenue », lorsque dans ma tête ne résonnaient que des « Au revoir ». Parce-que, même si j'ai fait semblant de ne pas m'en apercevoir, je me souviens de la sensations légère de vos doigts sur ma joue.  
_

Les raisons étaient nombreuses, et bien trop personnelles pour être expliquées alors qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis deux jours. Leena se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres.

- « Parce-que j'ai confiance en vous. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Kakashi de rougir.

- « Si Tsunade est d'accord, alors je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

L'Akatsuki était calme, ces derniers temps, Naruto était bien entraîné avec Yamato, et il n'aurait aucune nouvelle mission avant un moment. Alors pourquoi pas ? _En plus, Gai n'allait certainement pas la laisser tranquille après lui avoir fait une demande en mariage publique._Il valait mieux qu'il soit là pour la protéger.

Toute à sa joie, la jeune femme se relança à l'assaut de l'arbre, mais elle concentra beaucoup de trop de chakra sur son pied. Avec une telle quantité de chakra, son pied allait traverser l'arbre !

- « Attention ! »

Mais son pied se posa délicatement sur l'écorce, sans l'endommager. L'arbre sembla aspirer le trop plein de chakra, et les marques sur son tronc disparurent. Leena continua à escalader l'arbre, transmettant son chakra sans compter. Et sans en être affectée.

Du haut de l'arbre maintenant plein de feuilles et de fleurs, elle lui fit un signe de main triomphant. Kakashi était estomaqué : en théorie, les arbres _ne pouvait pas_ absorber le chakra trop concentré. Et on _ne pouvait pas_ le leur transmettre comme ça !

- « On dirait que je n'ai pas tout oublié ! »s'extasia Leena.

* * *

Et hop, un chapitre de plus !

Merci pour ta review, Jazy, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :)

La suite bientôt !


	4. La nouvelle

Chapitre 4

Petit résumé ultra rapide de la fin du chapitre 3 et petite introduction au chapitre 4 :

_Leena s'est re-découverte des capacités, notamment celle de transmettre son chakra aux plantes, sous les yeux ébahis du jounin aux cheveux argentés. Maintenant, ça fait quatre mois qu'elle s'entraîne dur pour retrouver ses capacités au complet et ses efforts commencent à porter leur fruits, au moins au niveau de son intégration au village.  
_

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant quatre mois que Leena était arrivée à Konoha. Et, comme il y a quatre mois, elle était allongée sur le banc, près du pont, en attendant Kakashi. À quelques détails prés, la scène était identique. Mais c'était l'été maintenant, les cheveux de Leena était un peu plus long, et surtout, _surtout_, son front était ceint d'un bandeau frontal tout neuf, preuve qu'elle faisait désormais partie des ninja de Konoha.

Tsunade le lui avait remis la veille au soir, tout en lui annonçant que la surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet depuis son arrivée avait été levée. La Cinquième ne l'avait pas dit, mais Leena soupçonnait que l'Akatsuki avait montré des signes d'activité, et que Konoha allait avoir besoin de tous les ninjas disponible. Y compris elle. Mais elle ne se vexait pas de le précipitation de Tsunade : maintenant qu'elle avait un bandeau frontal, elle avait la preuve concrète qu'elle appartenait au village, et qu'elle pourrait y commencer une nouvelle vie.

L'acquisition de ce bandeau signifiait aussi la fin de ses leçons avec Kakashi. _Dommage_. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses auprès du jounin, mais elle avait su dès le début que ça ne pourrait durer éternellement. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle fasse ses preuves en tant que gennin, et qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes. Mais les leçons de Kakashi allaient lui manquer. _Il allait lui manquer._

Comme tous les matins depuis quatre mois, elle regardait le ciel. Comme tous les matins depuis quatre mois, elle allait sûrement se rendormir, en espérant, une fois encore, être réveillée par les doigts frais de Kakashi sur sa joue. Mais il n'avait jamais recommencé.

La jeune femme mis son bras sur ses yeux. Elle était fatiguée, car elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit dernière à fêter son statut de gennin avec Yamato. Son frère lui avait fait découvrir le sake, et elle avait apprécié. Un peu trop, même, vu le ma de tête qu'elle avait. Mais ça valait le coup, et puis il fallait fêter dignement son bandeau frontal _et_ le fait qu'elle avait maintenant son propre appartement.

* * *

- « Chaque matin, je te trouve endormie. Il est si confortable que ça, ce banc ? »

Leena ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Kakashi était penché au-dessus d'elle, une lueur moqueuse dans son unique oeil visible.

- « Félicitation ! Te voilà devenue une véritable ninja de Konoha. »

- « Merci. »

Comme tous les matins, Leena prit une minute pour bailler et s'étirer. Comme tous les matins, Kakashi ne quittait pas son livre des yeux. Mais ce matin, Leena avait fait le pari que son livre lui tomberait des mains, dès qu'elle lui aurait annoncé la nouvelle. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de la lui dire tout de suite.

- « J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

- « Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? »

- « Mieux ! »

- « Tu as accepté d'épouser Gai? »

- « Hein ?! Mais non !! »

Ces quatre derniers mois, Gai n'avait pas abandonné son idée. Après un refus net de Leena, il lui avait régulièrement rendu visite, et s'était montré un ami charmant et agréable, mais Leena ne se voyait absolument pas mariée avec lui.

- « Bon, quelle est cette nouvelle ? », répéta Kakashi d'un ton las.

Leena eut un petit sourire malicieux, avant de s'élancer sur le pont, en direction du terrain d'entraînement.

- « Je te le dirais ce midi, si tu m'invites chez Ichiraku »

- « On croirait entendre Naruto... », soupira Kakashi derrière elle.

À midi, ils s'assirent donc tous les deux devant le comptoir et passèrent commande. Mais Leena n'annonça pas sa fameuse nouvelle : à côté, ils virent Naruto, en train d'engloutir son troisième bol de ramen, et Iruka, son ancien professeur. Ils s'entendaient bien. Leena se rappela de ce que Naruto lui avait dit, un jour : Iruka était le premier à l'avoir considéré comme un être humain à part entière, et non comme le démon à neuf queues qu'il renfermait en lui.

« _Ça ne vous étonne pas ? » _s'était-il exclamé. « _D'habitude, quand les gens apprennent que Kyuubi est scellé en moi, il font toujours la même tête d'enterrement. »_

_« J'ignore totalement qui est Kyuubi, ou le démon-renard à neuf queues. Ou en tout cas, je l'ai oublié. » _avait-elle répondu du tac au tac._ « Et puis, s'il est scellé en toi, ça signifie qu'il est enfermé et ne peut plus faire de mal à personne, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te regarde de travers ? »_

Depuis, le garçon lui avait témoigné une grande amitié. Il avait même cessé de la taquiner sur le fait qu'elle monopolisait Kakashi. Leena l'appréciait beaucoup, et espérait de tout coeur qu'il réaliserait son rêve et deviendrait Hokkage.

Elle se lança donc dans une grande discussion avec Naruto, oubliant ce qu'elle devait annoncer à Kakashi. Ce n'est que le soir, lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de se séparer, qu'elle s'en souvint.

- « Tu aurais pu me dire que j'avais oublié te dire la nouvelle que je voulais t'annoncer ! », fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- « Si tu l'as oubliée, c'est qu'elle n'était pas si importante. »

Leena se frappa le front. Quelle idiote elle était d'avoir si stupidement oublié. Kakashi allait sûrement la prendre pour quelqu'un qui ne tient pas ses promesses !

- « Si ! Elle est importante ! Mais j'étais absorbée par ma discussion, et puis on a repris l'entraînement... Tu aurais pu me le rappeler ! »

- « Maintenant que tu t'en rappelle, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me l'annoncer, cette fameuse nouvelle... Ou comptes-tu me faire encore patienter jusqu'à demain ? »

Kakashi regardait son livre d'un air excédé. Leena prit une pose théâtrale, et s'assura que Kakashi tenait bien son livre.

- « J'ai eu ma première mission ! »

Le livre resta à sa place, dans les mains de Kakashi. Mais Leena n'avait pas fini.

- « Et... »

La jeune femme laissa flotter quelques secondes de suspens, qui ne firent pas beaucoup d'effets sur son interlocuteur.

- « ...C'est une mission de rang B ! »

Cette fois-ci, le petit livre orange heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. _Gagné !_

- « Quoi ?! »

- « Je pars demain matin pour le pays de la Terre. Mission d'infiltration. »

* * *

- « C'est de l'inconscience pure ! »

Kakashi était dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il s'y était précipité dès que Leena avait disparu de son champ de vision.

- « Je n'ai pas le choix. »

- « Leena n'est même pas chuunin, et n'a aucune expérience, argumenta Kakashi. Personne, je dit bien, _personne_, n'a jamais eu de mission de rang B comme toute première mission. Et vous voulez l'envoyer en solo, en plus ! »

- « Elle a de l'expérience », rectifia Tsunade. « Elle l'a juste oubliée, et ça lui reviendra sur le terrain. Seule Kurenai correspondait au profil pour cette mission, mais avec sa grossesse il vaut mieux qu'elle reste tranquille. Et non, je ne peux pas annuler cette mission, les informations qu'elle pourrait rapporter sur Akatsuki sont trop importantes. »

Kakashi avait perdu, il le savait. Seul Jiraiya aurait été capable de la faire changer d'avis.

- « Tu t'inquiètes trop pour elle. Si elle a pu survivre à Orochimaru pendant plus de vingt ans, elle survivra à cette mission. Alors si tu veux vraiment l'aider, va lui donner des conseils au lieu de te plaindre. »

Vaincu, il sortit du bâtiment, et alla directement au petit appartement qu'occupait Leena depuis peu. Là, il se percha à la fenêtre ouverte, et observa l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était un petit appartement tout neuf, propre et bien rangé. Leena était assise sur son lit et regardait pensivement une carte du pays de la Terre. Comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait ses yeux dorés, Kakashi eut l'impression que leur éclat emplissait tout son esprit.

- « Yo ! », fit-il.

- « AARGH ! »

Leena fit un bond impressionnant, puis lança à Kakashi un regard flamboyant, tout en se tenant la poitrine à deux mains.

- « Ne refais JAMAIS ça. » ,dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- « Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais d'avoir quelques conseils. Après tout, il s'agit de ta première mission. »

- « Tu aurais pu prévenir, quand même... » continua à maugréer la jeune femme, tout en cherchant à ramasser sa carte qui avait glissé sous le lit.

Elle portait un débardeur sombre qui laissait visibles une bonne partie de ses cicatrices. Kakashi avait du mal à en détacher ses yeux.

- « Entre, ne reste pas perché là ».

Il accepta le café qu'elle lui proposait, et s'assit à côté d'elle pour l'aider à étudier la carte. Durant des heures, ils discutèrent des différentes missions de Kakashi, de choses, et d'autres. Jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à darder ses rayons à l'horizon.

Leena s'étira. Quelque chose semblait la tracasser.

- « Dis moi... À quel âge commence-t-on à se préparer à l'idée que l'on met sa vie en jeu, lorsqu'on part en mission ? »

Oh, c'était donc ça... Kakashi sourit. Tous les ninjas qui partaient pour leur premières missions à l'étranger étaient sujets aux même peurs : la peur de ne pas revenir.

- « Dès qu'on entre à l'Académie. »

- « Mais je n'ai jamais été à l'Académie... », murmura Leena d'une voix presque inaudible.

Le jounin fouilla dans une de ses poches, et en sortit son petit livre orange : _Icha Icha Tactics_. Il le mit dans les mains de Leena.

- « C'est mon préféré. Naruto me l'a offert lorsqu'il est revenu au village après trois années d'entraînement avec Jiraiya. Je serais très énervé si tu ne me le ramenais pas. »

Il s'apprêta à repartir. Il faillit dire son habituel "À demain !", mais il n'y aurait plus de leçon désormais... Et il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il reverrait la femme aux yeux d'or. C'était un inconvénient des missions d'infiltration : on ne savait jamais combien de temps elles devaient durer.

- « Au re... »

Mais un doigt fin se posa sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer.

- « Je t'interdis de prononcer ces mots. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, il y a quatre mois, le seul souvenir que j'avais était une voix froide me répétant un "Au revoir". Tu es le premier à m'avoir jamais souhaité la bienvenue, alors je t'interdis de me dire au revoir. »

Puis, à la grande surprise de Kakashi, Leena déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres masquées.

- « Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. À mon retour, je te rendrais ton livre, c'est promis. »

Ses yeux brillaient comme des flammes. Des milliers de cristaux d'or. Kakashi en avait le souffle coupé. _Elle venait de l'embrasser._

Brusquement gênée par l'audace de son geste, le jeune femme baissa les yeux et feuilleta les première page du livre orange, pour se donner un contenance.

- « Kakashi, mais c'est quel genre de livre ?! »

Aucune réponse : il était déjà parti.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Merci pour vos reviews, Jazy et Helleni, elles m'ont fait chaud au coeur :) ça donne envie de continuer l'histoire et de faire encore mieux dans les chapitres à venir !


	5. Les Cerisiers Blancs

Chapitre 5

Petit résumé ultra-rapide du chapitre précédent :

Leena a enfin eu son bandeau frontal et sa première mission : une infiltration au pays de la Terre !

* * *

La jeune femme brune passa la main sur son col, pour vérifier qu'il était bien relevé. Elle portait un yukata blanc avec quelques motifs jaunes, et devait sans arrêt vérifier que l'arrière de son cou n'était pas exposé aux regards : si l'on apercevait sa marque, sa couverture serait fichue.

Elle avait passé tout l'été ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'automne au pays de la Terre, dans un petit village nommé Kurori, pour intégrer une organisation secrète qui avait des liens avec Akatsuki. Le groupe des Cerisiers Blancs.

Officiellement, elle était Maiko, serveuse et chanteuse à l'auberge du village, arrivée il y a peu pour suivre son amant, mais le goujat avait prit son argent et l'avait abandonnée là, où elle avait fini par s'installer en essayant de l'oublier.

Officieusement, elle était Lin, orpheline espionne pour le compte des Cerisiers Blancs. Lin avait vu ses parents se faire tuer sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle était enfant, et avait jurer de se venger. Elle était devenue une voleuse et une tueuse à gage, et avait rejoint les Cerisiers Blancs en espérant qu'ils la mèneraient vers l'homme qui avait tué ses parents.

Et, encore plus officieusement, elle était Leena, kunoichi de Konoha, envoyée pour espionner et détruire le groupe des Cerisiers Blancs. Comme ça lui manquait d'être elle-même !

C'était épuisant. Tous les jours, elle endossait son rôle de serveuse et de chanteuse (elle s'était découverte une très jolie voix) jusque tard dans la soirée, puis elle rejoignait son contact des Cerisiers Blancs pour effectuer son rapport, voire des missions occasionnelles, et enfin elle pouvait rentrer dans la chambre qu'elle occupait, rédiger son rapport pour Konoha, et dormir, dormir enfin.

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas une membre haut placée des Cerisiers Blancs, même si elle avait déjà réussit à leur prouver qu'elle était digne de leur confiance, au moins en apparence. Elle soupira. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse rencontrer le chef de l'organisation, le tuer si possible, et trouver les informations qu'elle cherchait sur l'emplacement d'un des points de rencontre des membres de l'Akatsuki, elle était bloquée ici.

Le soleil venait de se lever sur le petit village de Kurori. À cet heure-ci, il n'y avait jamais aucun client. Leena posa pensivement une main sur sa poitrine, prés de son coeur, là où elle conservait toujours le petit livre de Kakashi, sous son yukata. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Avait-il reçu une mission dangereuse ? Était-il toujours avec ses élèves ? _Est-ce qu'il pensait à elle autant qu'elle pensait à lui ?_

Une voix caquetante interrompit sa rêverie.

- « Eh, Maiko, est-ce que j'te paye à rêvasser ? Hier, il y en a un qui a complètement dégueulassé les toilettes, faudrait p'têtre que t'ailles nettoyer ça, hein ma mignonne ? Chisa, va préparer la salle pour les clients. Aya, va aux cuisines. Mitsuki, à la plonge ! Et plus vite que ça, bande de paresseuses ! »

Leena retint une petite envie de meurtre et courba docilement la tête, tout comme les autres employées, Chisa, Aya et Mitsuki.

- « Oui, Madame Naori », firent-elles en coeur, la voix pleine d'un enthousiasme feint.

Madame Naori était une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, grosse et fanée. Elle avait hérité de l'auberge à la mort de son mari, et en profitait depuis lors pour tyranniser le personnel à loisir. Son grand plaisir était d'embaucher de jolies jeunes femmes (ça attirait les clients), et des les humilier le plus possible. Jalousie ? Sans doute, puisque les tâche les plus répugnantes allaient toujours aux plus jolies. C'est pourquoi Leena avait quand même un petit sourire aux lèvres en allant nettoyer les toilettes : en le prenant comme un compliment, ça devenait bien plus facile.

Est-ce qu'elle était si jolie que ça ? Leena prit quelques minutes pour s'observer dans le miroir fissuré des toilettes. Ses cheveux était relevés en un chignon élégant, tenu par deux baguette en bois laqué. Elle avait un visage fin et pâle, au traits biens dessinés, des lèvres souriantes, un peu charnues et d'une couleur rosée. Mais ce qu'on voyait surtout, c'était ses yeux : ils étaient grands et très légèrement en amande, et leur couleur inhabituelle était populaire à Kurori. Qui, parmi eux, aurait cru qu'elle était en fait une kunoichi infiltrée ?

Mis à part le nettoyage des toilettes ( Leena aurait donné cher pour pouvoir tuer de manière lente et douloureuse la personne qui les avait mit dans un tel état ), la journée se passa bien. Leena souriait, accueillait les clients, papotait de choses et d'autres sans grand intérêt avec les autres employées pendant les pauses. Mais le soir venu, quand elle prit place sur la petite estrade pour chanter alors que Chisa l'accompagnait à la harpe, elle su que son attente avait pris fin : dans son auditoire se tenait un homme qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir vu une fois, la jour où elle avait été acceptée par les Cerisiers Blancs.

Kei, le bras droit du chef. Il n'apparaissait devant les espions qu'en deux sortes d'occasions : quand ils voulaient entrer dans le groupe, et quand le chef voulait les voir. Leena réprima avec difficulté un sourire satisfait : ce soir, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait rentrer à Konoha.

* * *

- « Suis moi. Pas de bruit. »

Aussi peu loquace que la première fois où Leena l'avait rencontré, Kei ouvrit la marche et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Les feuilles mortes craquaient doucement sous ses pas tranquilles. Éclairé par la lune, il marchait avec la fluidité d'un homme habitué au combat.

Ils marchèrent en silence durant une vingtaine de minutes, avant d'atteindre une cabane en bois, presque invisible dans l'obscurité. Kei ouvrit galamment la porte pour faire passer la jeune femme, et la referma derrière elle.

Leena s'immobilisa. En face d'elle, se tenait le chef des Cerisiers Blancs. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, possédant un visage anguleux, des yeux sombres, aussi noirs que ses vêtements. Il était souriant, mais ses yeux étaient froids et durs.

- « Je suis heureux de te revoir, Lin... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : Leena. »

Estomaquée, La jeune femme resta bouche bée pendant un instant. Mais comment sa couverture avait-elle pu être percée ?! Elle avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions nécessaire, et avait même espacé ses rapports à Konoha quand son contact avait semblé méfiant. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ?

- « Cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, ma chère. Pourquoi t'être enrôlée dans mon organisation ? Es-tu en mission pour Orochimaru, ou Sasuke ? Ou bien est-ce que mes caresses te manquaient ? »

Leena mit une main sur sa bouche, pour s'empêcher de hurler. Cet homme faisait partie de son passé. En le voyant, des souvenir pâles et flous lui revenaient en mémoire, mais elle les ignora. Elle devait se concentrer.

Il ignorait qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, et ne se méfiait pas. En plus, il la croyait désarmée. _Bien._ Un sourire languide apparut sur son visage, et elle ondula vers l'homme. En approchant son visage du sien, elle observa qu'il avait les pupilles dilatées, et que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il la désirait. _Parfait._

Aveuglé par son désir, il n'eut même pas le temps de crier lorsque l'une des baguettes en bois tenant le chignon de Leena s'enfonça dans sa gorge. _Mission accomplie, elle pouvait enfin rentrer à Konoha._

* * *

Douleur. Intense. Brûlante. Leena sautait de branche en branche, le plus rapidement possible. Son yukata autrefois blanc était maculé de sang. Et une partie de ce sang était le sien. Trois kunais étaient profondément plantés dans son dos, et elle devait lutter à chaque instant pour ne pas s'évanouir.

_Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira._

Elle se répétait cette litanie, pour trouver la force de continuer d'avancer, plus vite, plus loin. Elle n'était pas poursuivie, mais elle savait que si elle ralentissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle s'arrêterait et ne pourrait plus se relever. Konoha n'était plus très loin.

_Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira. __Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira._

Son dos n'était plus qu'une immense plaie. Elle revit le visage du chef des Cerisiers Blancs. _Il la connaissait, il l'avait reconnue_. Elle l'avait tué. Puis elle avait aussi tué Kei, mais il avait réussi à la blesser. Il était fort, leur combat avait duré longtemps. Malgré la douleur, elle fit un sourire satisfait : sans son chef ni son bras droit, l'organisation était détruite, et Akatsuki ne pourrait plus s'en servir. C'était déjà ça.

_Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira._

Ses doigts ensanglantés serraient un petit livre orange. « _J'espère que Kakashi ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir tâché son précieux livre », _pensa-t-elle. Durant les longs mois qu'avait duré son absence, le petit livre pour adultes avait été son soutien, sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle l'avait lu, par curiosité, et rien que ce souvenir la fit rougir. _Si elle avait encore du sang pour rougir, alors c'était bon signe._

_Ça ira. Ça ira.__ Ça ira.  
_

Leena semait derrière elle des tâches écarlate, mais elle donnait des coups de poings dans les arbres, déclanchant à chaque fois une chute de feuilles mortes pour recouvrir ses traces. La tête lui tournait, elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

_Ça ira.__ Ça ira. _

Heureusement, elle n'aurait plus à subir la tyrannie de Madame Naoli, maintenant qu'elle rentrait à la maison. _La maison. _Malgré sa blessure, elle avait récupéré les plus importantes de ses affaires : son bandeau frontal, le livre de Kakashi, son matériel de ninja. Comme ça, personnes ne saurait qu'elle était une ninja de Konoha, quand ils fouilleraient sa chambre à Kurori.

_Ça ira._

Enfin, un portail, avec une feuille. Encore quelques sauts, avant de s'écraser au sol. Des ninja se précipitèrent vers elle, et il lui sembla entendre des voix inquiète. Elle cru voir l'éclair d'une chevelure argentée.

- « Ça ira », murmura-t-elle.

Même lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance, ses doigts refusèrent de lâcher le petit livre.

* * *

Voilà !

J'ai essayé d'ajouter des description de Leena, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

La suite bientôt :)


	6. Souvenirs

Chapitre 6

Bonjour ! Désolée pour le délai, mais les cours ont repris et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire, alors je vais mettre un peu plus de temps à publier mes chapitres.

Résumé ultra méga super rapide du dernier chapitre :  Leena a réussi à compléter sa première mission, mais elle en est revenu gravement blessée.

_

* * *

Au revoir Leena._

Encore cette satanée voix... Leena ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc lumineux. Était-elle morte ? Non... Le plafond du paradis n'était certainement pas lézardé, et celui de l'enfer n'était probablement pas si lumineux. Elle était au chaud, et son dos ne lui faisait plus mal. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et tourna la tête sur le côté : elle était à l'hôpital, dans une chambre toute blanche. Assis sur un tabouret à côté de son lit, Kakashi lui souriait à travers son masque. La couverture du livre qu'il lisait était constellée de tâche brunâtres de sang séché. Notamment une en forme de main.

- « Je suis désolée, il est tout tâché maintenant. », murmura-t-elle.

Le jounin agita la main, dans ce petit geste négligent qu'il faisait toujours pour dire qu'une chose n'avait pas d'importance. Leena regarda ses mains longue et fines. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, les prendre dans les siennes. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne savait pas qu'un être pouvait lui manquer à ce point là. Et le fait d'avoir les mains de l'homme qu'elle aimait à portée des siennes sans qu'elle ose les saisir la mettait à la torture.

- « Combien de temps... ? »

- « Tu as dormi pendant deux jours », répondit Kakashi. « Tu étais dans un état critique à ton arrivée. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire tout le chemin d'une traite alors que tu étais seule et gravement blessée ?! »

Leena sourit en entendant le tremblement léger dans la voix masculine. Kakashi s'était inquiété pour elle.

- « C'est simple », répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. « Je savais que si je m'arrêtais ou que je ralentissais, je ne pourrais plus repartir. Et tu m'en aurais voulu si je ne t'avais pas rendu ton livre, pas vrai ? »

Le jounin avait posé sa main gauche sur le rebord du lit. Jugeant l'occasion opportune, Leena tendit une main hésitante et la posa sur celle de Kakashi.

- « Tu m'as manqué », avoua-t-elle en rougissant. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

La main s'échappa, ainsi que le jounin. Il se releva doucement, rangea délicatement son livre dans une de ses nombreuses poches, et marcha vers la porte sans accorder un regard à la jeune femme douloureusement surprise. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, il s'arrêta devant la porte.

- « Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux. », dit-il, toujours sans lui accorder un regard. « Mais je ne peux retourner tes sentiments, alors il serait préférable que nous ne nous voyions plus pendant un moment. »

Il partit et ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant Leena seule avec son coeur brisé.

* * *

Kakashi ferma la porte derrière lui, appuya son dos contre le bois frais. Il se laissa glisser sans un bruit jusqu'à se retrouver accroupi au bas de la porte, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était probablement mieux comme ça, maintenant que Leena croyait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il n'aurait jamais cru ça si difficile.

Il n'en avait rient laissé paraître, mais la femme aux yeux d'or lui avait cruellement manqué depuis qu'elle était partie. Il avait vu filer tout l'été, puis l'automne était arrivé et les arbres avaient pris la couleur des yeux de Leena. Il avait été rongé d'inquiétude quand les rapports de la jeune femme avaient perdu en régularité. Quand l'écriture fine et régulière était devenue hâtive et tremblante.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été un enfer.

Lorsqu'il avait été appelé, et avait vu Leena gisant dans une mare de sang, à l'entrée du village.

Lorsqu'il avait attendu dans le couloir, pendant que Tsunade faisait tout son possible pour guérir la blessée.

Lorsque pendant des heures, il avait fixé les paupières closes de la jeune femme, effrayé à l'idée qu'elles ne s'ouvrent plus jamais.

À chaque seconde, son coeur s'était serré un peu plus, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne

pouvait plus vivre sans la chaude lumière des yeux de Leena. Qu'il ne pourrait supporter sa perte. _Qu'il l'aimait._

Quand elle s'était réveillée et lui avait souri, il avait eu besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras. Quand il lui avait dit les paroles blessantes qu'il avait soigneusement préparées, il avait eu l'impression de s'arracher le coeur.

_Son père, Obito, Rin, Yondaime..._ Tout ceux dont il était proche semblaient condamnés à un destin tragique. Et il était condamné à leur survivre. Kakashi voulait croire que parce-qu'elle n'était pas _avec lui_, Leena avait plus de chances d'échapper au cruel destin qui s'abattait sur tous ses proches. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il la repoussait parce-qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Il savait que si elle venait à mourir, ça le détruirait.

Après tout, il avait toujours vécu seul. Et il pourrait continuer à la voir. De loin, il la regarderait vivre, s'épanouir, et peut-être même qu'il pourrait être heureux pour elle, le jour où ses yeux d'or brilleraient pour un autre. Peut-être...

* * *

Yamato était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, et observait Leena, face à lui. Sa soeur était sortie de l'hôpital dès le lendemain de son réveil, malgré les reproches des médecins. On pouvait voir à sa posture raide que son dos la faisait encore souffrir, mais elle n'avait pas pu supporter l'inaction de sa chambre d'hôpital pendant longtemps.

Elle serrait entre ses doigts une tasse de thé chaud, et ses yeux étaient tristes, malgré le sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle avait changé. Était-ce le fait d'avoir tué deux hommes qui lui donnait cet air grave ?

- « Je suis vraiment heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, petite soeur », dit-il en souriant. « Mais quelque chose ne va pas, on dirait. »

Elle s'était précipitée chez lui dès qu'elle fini son rapport à Tsunade, et l'aura de tristesse qu'elle émettait était éloquente. Le sourire de Leena s'effaça, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- « Deux choses », murmura-t-elle.

Yamato attendit qu'elle continue dans un silence attentif. Timidement, elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé entre Kakashi et elle. Lorsqu'il lui avait caressé la joue, lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Puis lorsqu'il l'avait rejeté à son réveil à l'hôpital. Elle semblait vraiment désemparée, et manifestement blessée.

Yamato soupira discrètement : c'était le genre de conversation qu'il ne s'attendait à avoir qu'avec sa propre fille (s'il en avait une un jour). Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à une adolescente de quatorze ans en train de découvrir la complexité des sentiments amoureux. Mais après tout, Leena découvrait tout ça, elle aussi.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'épancher sur l'attitude incompréhensible du jounin aux cheveux argentés, il se contenta de lui dire, avec un sourire compréhensif :

- « Écoute, je crois qu'il tient vraiment à toi, puisqu'il t'a prêté son livre. Et puis, tu aurais du voir l'état dans lequel il était quand tu es revenue blessée ! Mais ça ne voulait peut-être pas forcément dire qu'il t'aimait de cette manière _là._ En ce qui me concerne, je suis persuadée qu'il t'aime vraiment, au moins autant que tu l'aimes, mais qu'il est idiot. »

Leena fit une moue peu convaincue. Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tasse de thé encore pleine, et elle commença le récit de la deuxième raison, et la plus importante, qui faisait que non, elle n'allait pas bien.

- «L'homme qui était à la tête des Cerisiers Blancs me connaissait. », commença-t-elle. « Il me connaissait _avant_. Il a prononcé le nom de Sasuke, et j'ai commencé à me rappeler de certaines choses... »

- « Tu connais Sasuke ?! », s'exclama Yamato.

Leena hocha doucement la tête. Sa voix trembla.

- « C'est très flou, mais je me rappelle d'un garçon aussi âgé que Naruto, avec un regard froid et perçant. Et une voix méprisante. C'était sa voix qui résonnait tout le temps dans mon esprit, à mon réveil. »

Elle prit une inspiration douloureuse.

- « Je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le moment : il fallait que je me concentre pour tuer Uryu – c'est le nom du chef des Cerisiers Blanc – et Kei. Ensuite, je me suis concentrée pour ignorer mes blessures et courir sans m'arrêter. Mai j'ai eu le temps d'y repenser, après mon réveil, et quelques souvenir me son revenu. Je me suis souvenue d'une partie de la raison pour laquelle j'ai été crée. »

Yamato s'avança et prit Leena dans ses bras, comme un grand frère protecteur. Celle-ci tremblait, mais ne pleurait pas.

- « J'étais un outil », continua-t-elle. « Un outil bien pratique, mais même pas assez précieux pour qu'il le garde pour lui. Je me souviens... Il... Il m'avait offerte à Uryu car celui-ci me trouvait belle, et était un allié utile. »

À ces mots, l'étreinte de Yamato se fit plus forte. Sa haine pour Orochimaru se réveilla. Comment avait-il pu ? Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu subir, Yamato tremblait de rage. Mais Leena continuait son récit d'une voix presque monocorde :

- « Il m'a aussi offerte à Sasuke, mais seulement pour mes capacité : je lui servais d'outil, et de cible d'entraînement, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu mes cicatrices les plus récentes. J'étais utile, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'avais de spécial. Je crois... Je crois que j'aimais bien Sasuke, parce-qu'il n'était pas cruel, mais seulement méprisant. »

Elle se dégagea maladroitement de l'étreinte de son frère, et but une gorgée de thé.

- « Tu crois qu'il faut que j'en parle à Naruto et Sakura ? Je sais qu'ils aimeraient savoir comment leur ami a passé les trois dernières années, et j'étais avec lui à ce moment-là. »

Encore sous le choc des révélations de Leena, Yamato hocha la tête dans un mouvement affirmatif.

- « Demain », souffla-t-il. « Tu les rejoindras pour leur entraînement, et tu pourras leur faire ton récit. »

Leena fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, » ajouta Yamato, « il y aura Kakashi, mais il a aussi le droit de savoir comment s'est déroulé l'entraînement de son élève, tu ne crois pas ? »

- « ... Mouais »

* * *

Il pleuvait sur Konoha. Leena s'était allongée sur son banc favori, à côté du pont, sans prêter la moindre attention aux gouttes de pluie qui lui tombaient dessus en casdade et suivaient le cours de ses cheveux détachés, éparpillés tout autour de son visage en longue vagues brunes.

Sur ses joues, la pluie ruisselante dessinait les larmes qu'elle refusait de verser. Elle ne cessait de se repasser en boucle les quelques souvenirs éparts qu'elle avait. Sasuke, Orochimaru, Uryu. Puis elle revoyait en boucle sa baguette en bois en train de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

_Au revoir, Leena._

La voix de Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait pas encore y associer un visage précis, mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant de le rencontrer de nouveau en face. Elle redoutait ce moment, et l'espérait en même temps. Sasuke aurait les réponses à ses questions. Mais il voudrait probablement la reprendre. Après tout, elle lui appartenait.

_Au revoir, Leena._

Il y a peu de temps, elle avait fait son récit à Naruto, Sakura et... Kakashi. Ils désiraient tous savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur ami. Par soucis de commodité (et aussi un peu de provocation), Leena avait laissé ses bras et ses épaules nues, laissant ses marques à découvert. Il faut dire qu'elle craignait peu le froid ou l'humidité, souvenirs d'une petite cellule froide et sombre dont elle avait un léger souvenir. _Sa chambre_.

Elle avait attendu qu'ils finissent l'entraînement, et était allée les voir, en essayant de ne pas accorder un regard à Kakashi. C'était puéril, mais plus fort qu'elle. Dès qu'elle avait mentionné le nom de Sasuke, deux paire et demi d'yeux attentifs s'étaient posés sur elle.

- « _Je vais vous raconter tout ce dont je me souviens », _avait-elle commencé en interrompant d'un geste le flot de questions pressantes qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la bouche de Naruto, « _même si ce n'est pas grand chose. Mais pour que vous compreniez bien, je vais aussi vous raconter le peu dont je me souviens concernant mon histoire. »_

- « _Pourquoi ? »_, avait demandé Sakura, encore épuisée par son dernier exercice.

- « _Parce-que je vous considère comme mes amis. »_ avait-elle répondu sans regarder Kakashi.

Et elle avait commencé à parler, plus posément que la veille. Sans vraiment les regarder, elle leur raconta ce qu'elle savait de sa naissance entre les mains d'Orochimaru. Elle leur décrivit la cellule froide et sombre de ses souvenirs. Puis elle expliqua son statut d'outil, de cadeau offert par Orochimaru à Uryu (sa voix trembla à peine), à ses alliés, puis à Sasuke. Elle raconta les quelques bribes qui lui revenaient sur l'entraînement du garçon par Orochimaru.

Lorsqu'elle se tut finalement, Sakura et Naruto étaient blêmes. Quant à Kakashi, l'expression de son visage n'avait pas changé, mais ses mains s'étaient crispées sur la couverture tâchée de son livre. Sakura avait protesté : ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke qui avait utilité Leena comme outil ! En réponse, Leena avait fixé sur elle deux yeux froids, et lui avait montré une cicatrice longue et fine qui courait sur son bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au coude.

- « _Je me souviens de celle-là _»,avait-elle dit d'un air à peu près nonchalant. « _c'est quand il a commencé à s'entraîner au sabre »._

Leena n'avait plus été contredite après ça. Et elle était repartie, s'allonger sur son banc, pendant qu'ils en discutaient. Elle leur avait menti sur un point : elle ne leur avait pas tout dit. En réalité, elle se souvenait de sa fonction d'outil, son pouvoir « spécial ».

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Yamato. Quant à Kakashi... Si elle avait raconté son histoire, c'était presque uniquement dans le but de le faire réagir. Mais il n'avait rien dit, rien fait... Il ne l'aimait donc pas. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'il apparaisse à sa fenêtre et la prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il arrive sur le pont en agitant la main, et, alors qu'elle serait encore endormie sur son banc, la réveille d'un baiser.

Mais il y avait plus important à faire que de s'occuper de son coeur malmené : elle devait se concentrer, et réapprendre à maîtriser ses « pouvoirs spéciaux » . Et elle n'avait aucune envie que Tsunade ou quiconque d'autre l'apprenne. Que penseraient-ils d'elle ?

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode !


	7. Un pouvoir spécial

Chapitre 7

Hop, encore un nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre précédent : Leena a récupéré quelques souvenirs depuis son combat avec le chef des Cerisiers Blancs, et ce ne sont pas des souvenirs agréables, loin de là...

* * *

- « Yahou ! »

Leena agita les bras au dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire, malgré le fait qu'elle était seule sur le terrain d'entraînement. Elle avait choisi l'endroit le moins utilisé et le plus reculé de Konoha, pour être sûre de ne pas être dérangée dans ses expérimentations.

Elle était agenouillée au pied d'un arbre, vêtue de ses habituels vêtements sombres, et contemplait avec émotion la petite fleur devant elle. Un bouton d'or, en plein hiver.

En relâchant et distillant son chakra dans le sol, il était facile de faire pousser toutes les graines et les plantes qui s'y trouvaient. Mais ça faisait des jours qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche pour améliorer sa _finesse_. Pour ne faire pousser qu'une seule fleur si elle le voulait, et non toute une forêt vierge.

Pour cela, elle devait non seulement concentrer son chakra de manière extrêmement précise, mais encore elle devait soigneusement doser son émission. Trop peu de chakra et la fleur ne poussait pas. Trop de chakra, et des myriades de fleurs poussaient partout tout autour.

Puis venait la partie la plus délicate : _contrôler la fleur._ En changeant de subtiles nuances dans son émission de chakra, elle pouvait faire en sorte à ce que la fleur pousse vers la gauche, ou vers la droite. Qu'elle devienne bleue, ou jaune, ou n'importe quelle autre couleur. Qu'elle se transforme en liane, se couvre d'épines et jaillisse brutalement du sol.

Leena avait maintenant une arme. Son propre jutsu, qu'elle seule était capable de maîtriser. Orochimaru l'avait faite ainsi : elle pouvait transmettre son chakra et son énergie vitale au plantes, et aux êtres humains. C'était son pouvoir spécial : elle était la réserve de chakra de Sasuke, sa batterie de recharge. Un atout indéniable, vu la quantité de chakra qu'elle possédait.

Que dirait Tsunade si elle l'apprenait ? Est-ce qu'elle souhaiterait l'utiliser, comme l'avaient fait Orochimaru et Sasuke ? Est-ce que Leena deviendrait la réserve de chakra du village, où tous les ninjas pourraient puiser lorsqu'ils étaient à court ? La jeune femme ne voulait pas le savoir, et ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de voir tous ceux qu'elle était venue à apprécier se mettre la regarder comme un objet pratique.

Le petit bouton d'or était un peu comme elle : fragile et désorienté. La petite fleur n'aurait du arriver qu'au printemps. Leena se concentra, et la fleur grandit, sa tige s'épaissit, se transforma en liane qui se couvrit d'épines longues d'au moins deux centimètres. Puis la liane s'enroula autour du bras de la jeune femme : nourrie de chakra, elle n'avait plus besoin de terre.

Leena grimaça en sentant la morsure des épines sur sa peau. Elle avait encore des progrès à faire. Contrôler les plantes demandait beaucoup de doigté et de concentration. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne a maîtriser cette liane-bouton d'or, mais elle désirait aussi pouvoir contrôler les plantes sans forcément les toucher. Pouvait-elle transmettre son chakra par le sol ? _Un seul moyen de le savoir : il n'y a qu'à essayer._

La nuit tomba, et Leena était toujours au même endroit. Sauf qu'elle était entourée de buissons en tous genres, de lianes, d'arbres divers, et de fleurs multicolores. Le terrain, qui était à l'origine une vaste étendue de terre et d'herbe avec deux ou trois arbres chétifs, était devenu une véritable forêt vierge. Leena était assise sur un lit de boutons d'or, épuisée, couverte de sueur et de multiples égratignures.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait usé tout son chakra. Elle se sentait vidée, presque incapable du moindre mouvement, mais elle était heureuse : elle avait réussi. Maintenant, elle avait une arme, une habilité, un talent. Quelque chose a elle, qu'elle avait découvert et maîtrisé toute seule. Quelque chose que ni Orochimaru, ni Sasuke n'avaient prévu.

Levant les yeux vers les étoiles, Leena tendit les bras au-dessus d'elle et poussa un cri sauvage. Un cri de victoire.

* * *

La lune brillait dans le ciel. Un petit vent froid agitait paresseusement les arbres nus de la forêt. Toute la zone était baignée dans une impression de calme et de quiétude. De silence. Sans l'immense cratère sombre et brûlé devant lequel il se trouvait, personne n'aurait pu croire que le garçon venait de livrer un combat titanesque.

À ses pieds, un homme mort. Le visage paisible, les lèvres figées dans un sourire serein. _Itachi._

Sasuke tomba à genoux, le visage au dessus de celui de son frère. C'était fait. Il était vengé. Il passa un doigt hésitant sur la joue de son frère, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Après toutes ces années passées à haïr Itachi, et à se promettre de le tuer, la vengeance lui laissait un goût amer. C'était son frère. Il venait de le tuer. Et pendant le combat, il avait appris quel avait été le véritable motif d'Itachi : il avait obéi aux ordres. Il avait tué sa famille qui complotait pour prendre le pouvoir à Konoha. Itachi avait sauvé le village au prix du plus grand des sacrifices, et comment avait-il été remercié ? En étant classé au rang de déserteur.

Sasuke repensa à ces dernières années passées auprès d'Orochimaru. Consumé par la haine, il avait cherché à devenir toujours plus fort, même si ça signifiait abandonner ses amis. Qu'étaient les amis, sinon des nuisances ? Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il se demandait comment ça aurait été, s'il était resté au village, avec son équipe et son professeur.

Il se releva, et entreprit de creuser un trou pour enterrer son frère. Ce frère qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et de le protéger, et qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui, jusqu'à sa propre vie. En mourant, Itachi lui avait fait un cadeau : le Mangekyô Sharingan.

Sasuke sentit brûler en lui la haine qui le consumait depuis tant d'années. Mais cette haine infinie avait un autre objet maintenant : Konoha. _Il devait détruire Konoha. _Itachi lui avait cadeau d'un pouvoir supplémentaire, et il allait maintenant l'utiliser pour le venger. Il les tuerait tous. L'Hokkage, les ANBU, les chuunins, les gennins. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritait de vivre. _Konoha avait trahi son frère. Konoha l'avait trahi lui. Konoha allait payer. _

Bien après qu'il eut fini d'enterrer son frère, il resta agenouillé devant sa tombe. En guise de mémorial, il avait déposé le bandeau frontal fendu qu'Itachi s'était obstiné à porter. Jusqu'au bout, il était resté fidèle à la Feuille.

Derrière lui, il entendit des pas feutrés. Il reconnu Karin, probablement venue pour le soigner. Cette idiote croyait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son manège ridicule pour tenter de le séduire. Mais ses formes féminines ne l'intéressaient pas. Sasuke n'était attiré que par la puissance, et une seule femme au monde était celle qu'il lui fallait, celle qui pouvait le rendre dix fois plus puissant : Leena.

- « Que fait-on maintenant, Sasuke ? », minauda Karin.

Le jeune homme se releva, lança un dernier regard à la tombe d'Itachi, et s'en alla d'un pas ferme et décidé, entraînant Karin avec lui.

- « Nous avons un nouveau projet : détruire Konoha. Mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose à y récupérer... Quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

* * *

- « Ah ! Tu n'es pas encore au point, ma vieille ! », crièrent en choeur une trentaine de Naruto identiques, tout en bondissant en tout sens pour éviter les lianes épineuses qui essayaient de les happer.

Ce jour là, Leena avait proposé au blondinet de s'entraîner avec elle : quoi de mieux qu'un garçon qui peut créer des centaines de clones pour recréer les condition d'un combat contre une foule ? Naruto avait accepté avec enthousiasme, curieux de connaître la nouvelle technique de Leena, et de la confronter à la sienne. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était beaucoup entraînée au contrôle des plantes : les nombreuses égratignures récentes sur ses bras en témoignait.

Il faisait froid, comme une après-midi hivernale : Naruto et Leena étaient tous deux vêtus d'épais manteaux et d'écharpes. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Leena était sortie de l'hôpital, mais Tsunade ne lui avait pas encore donné de nouvelle mission. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

D'un geste rapide, elle fit jaillir du sol de grande lianes épineuses, qui s'enroulèrent autour de quelques uns des Narutos. Ils disparurent avec un petit _pof_ et un nuage de chakra. Mais déjà, trois autres clones détruisaient les lianes avec leur Rasengan.

- « Mais je croyais que tu étais incapable de faire le moindre jutsu, un peu comme Lee. Pourtant, là, tu utilise un chakra de type eau, et de type terre pour créer des plantes, non ? », s'interrogea l'original, assit à côté d'elle.

Leena hocha négativement la tête, tout en faisant pousser autour des clones des buissons de roses grimpantes qui les immobilisèrent, et diffusèrent un parfum exquis dans les environs.

- « Je n'utilise pas de type _élémental_. Je me contente d'émettre du chakra brut dans les plantes, et de les faire pousser. Le reste est une question de dosage. »

- « On croirait que tu parle d'une recette de cuisine ! », s'esclaffa Naruto.

Ils rirent tous deux de bon coeur. Naruto était heureux de voir que son amie allait mieux : depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, elle était restée d'humeur ombrageuse, mais elle semblait maintenant avoir passé le cap.

- « Tu sais, Leena », fit-il plus sérieusement, « je te crois quand tu me dis que c'est Sasuke qui t'a fait certaines de ces cicatrices. Si je n'avais pas Kyuubi en moi pour me guérir, j'aurais moi aussi de nombreuses cicatrices avec sa signature. »

Leena se tut, attendant qu'il termine.

- « Mais Sasuke est, et restera toujours comme mon frère. Malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire, je suis sûr que je réussirais à le ramener, et qu'il pourra revenir vivre à Konoha, comme avant. J'ai promis de le ramener, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole, c'est ma voie de ninja.»

- « Alors je prie pour ta réussite. J'ai oublié de nombreuses chose, et d'autres sont encore trop floues, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre : il n'a jamais été cruel avec moi. Et je crois que je l'aimais bien pour ça. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Pour distraire le jeune homme, Leena fit pousser des fleurs multicolores dessinant des motifs sur le sol.

- « Comment va Kakashi ? », demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien.

- « Comme d'habitude, impossible à deviner », répondit Naruto du tac au tac. « Mais il arrive aux entraînement avec encore plus de retard que d'habitude, et ses excuses ont perdu en crédibilité, donc j'en déduis qu'il ne va pas très bien, et mon instinct me dit que tu y es pour quelque chose. »

- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce-qu'il est évident que Kakashi-sensei est toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre », intervint Sakura.

Elle venait de les rejoindre discrètement, et s'assit à côté de Leena.

- « Oh, ça serait tellement mignon si vous étiez _ensembles_ ! Vous formeriez un couple adôôôrable ! », ajouta-t-elle avec toute la passion d'une adolescente de quinze ans.

- « Oui », répliqua Leena avec une pointe de sarcasme douloureux. « Ça serait _fôôôrmidable_, à n'en pas douter. Bon, Naruto, on passe à soixante clones à la fois ? Tu vas voir, si je suis pas au point, sale gamin ! »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je me dépêche pour la suite ! :)


	8. Déclaration

Chapitre 8

Résumé rapide du chapitre précédent : Leena commence enfin à maîtriser les pouvoir qui lui on valu d'être l'outil d'Orochimaru, puis de Sasuke. Celui-ci a enfin réussi à retrouver et à tuer son frère ainé Itachi, mais il entreprend un autre projet...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

- « Mais qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ?! Ils sont noirs ! », s'exclama Tsunade.

Leena étouffa un ricanement, et retira avec précaution ses lentilles de contact spéciales. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur dorée et brillante.

- « C'était une simple précaution, pour éviter de me faire reconnaître au cas où de nouvelles têtes surgiraient de mon passé. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai eu aucun problème. »

La jeune femme rentrait de mission, et était venue faire son rapport directement à Tsunade. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait eu aucune anicroche : elle avait bien livré la missive au village du Sable (et avait pu, pour l'occasion, rencontrer le Kazegage dont Naruto lui parlait si souvent).

Leena se tenait fière et droite, dans son bel uniforme tout neuf de chuunin : avec l'accord de Tsunade, elle avait participé à l'examen de chunnin qui se déroulait, cette année-là, au village caché du Sable. Ayant réussi les épreuves avec une aisance remarquable, elle avait acquis la certitude qu'elle pourrait aussi participer à l'examen de jounin.

Son rapport terminé, la jeune femme tourna les talons et se prépara à aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tous ceux qu'elle pourrait croiser, mais la voix de Tsunade la retint.

- « Attends, je n'ai pas fini. »

- « Oui ? »

Ouille. Quand le Cinquième Hokkage lui parlait avec cet air sinistre sur la figure, c'était pour aborder son passé, sujet encore délicat, et qui le resterait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé toute sa mémoire.

- « Des nouvelles me sont parvenues : Sasuke Uchiwa a tué son frère Itachi. »

Leena conserva un visage de marbre. Dans son esprit, le nom d'Itachi résonna, poré par la voix froide de Sasule. Oui, il lui en avait déjà parlé. Quand ? Pourquoi ? Mystère. Quelque part, elle était contente pour lui : maintenant qu'il avait réalisé son obsession, peut-être qu'il pourrait enfin avancer et faire quelque chose de constructif de sa vie ?

- « Il n'est pas revenu au village », poursuivi Tsunade. « Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà parlé de ce qu'il comptait faire après s'être vengé ? »

- « Non. Du peu dont je me souviens, je peux dire qu'il ne s'est jamais posé la question. S'il n'est pas revenu, je ne vois que deux hypothèses : il est désorienté et a besoin de temps pour faire le point et redéfinir son but dans la vie, ou bien il s'est déjà trouvé une nouvelle obsession. »

Tsunade soupira, et se prit la tête entre les mains, sous les yeux compatissant de Leena. Ça devait vriament être difficile d'être Hokkage, surtout avec des ninjas à demi psychopathes comme Sasuke.

- « Je pense qu'il va revenir à Konoha, bientôt. », dit Leena, dans une tentative désespérée pour alléger le poids qui semblait écraser les épaules de Tsunade. « Mais probablement pas pour les raisons qu'on attend. »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Leena grimaça. Mais quand est-ce qu'on arrêterait de la regarder avec un air soupçonneux dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler de Sasuke ou d'Orochimaru ?

- « Je doute qu'il soit le genre de garçon à revenir les mains dans les poches et à vouloir recommencer une vie normale comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce gamin est beaucoup trop mélodramatique pour vouloir faire ça.»

Enfin, elle obtint l'effet recherché : Tsunade sourit. Mais son sourire fut de courte durée : un shinobi que Leena ne connaissait pas entra en trombe dans la pièce, avec un visage annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelle.

- « Yonbi, Gobi et Rokubi ont été capturés par l'Akatsuki. » souffla-t-il. « Jiraiya a été tué. »

Tsunade pâlit et posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Leena attrapa délicatement le rouleaux contenant l'ordre pour sa prochaine mission, et s'éclipsa sans bruit : elle n'était pas assez familière avec la Cinquième pour pouvoir se permettre de lui tapoter sur l'épaule, loin de là.

La nouvelle de la mort de l'un des trois sannins de Konoha se répandit comme une traînée de poudre : avant même d'avoir atteint la tour de garde où elle devait passer la nuit à surveiller les portes, Leena entendait que l'on en parlait tout autour d'elle. La rapidité que pouvait avoir certaines rumeurs ne cesserait jamais de la stupéfier.

Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd, et n'échangea pas ses plaisanterie habituelle avec le chuunin qu'elle venait remplacer. Celui-ci avait aussi un air triste, et la relève se passa dans un silence complet. Dans la ville, les lumière du soir s'allumèrent, mais tout baignait dans le silence : Konoha pleurait un de ses héros.

Leena s'installa à son poste, sur le petit fauteuil qui n'était ni trop dur, pour éviter que les gardes n'aient mal au dos, ni trop confortable, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'endorment. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'obscurité tombante.

Pourquoi est-ce que la mort du sannin l'affectait autant ? Elle n'avait aucune raison particulière de lui en vouloir, ni de l'apprécier : elle ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, le temps de lui dire bonjour. À vrai dire, peu de gens le connaissaient vraiment, mais ça n'empêchait pas toute la population du village de le pleurer.

Les premières étoiles apparurent, et furent bientôt suivies par une miriades d'autres lumières célestes. Leena sourit. Elle imagina le sannin parmi les étoiles, aux côtés des autres héros, et se dit qu'il devait être heureux : de son perchoir céleste, il pouvait sûrement apercevoir la partie extérieure du bains des femmes.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur la porte à surveiller, mais la soirée semblait bien partie pour être désespérément calme et ennuyeuse. Elle songea à la réaction de Tsunade à l'annonce de la mort du sannin pervert. Étaient-ils très proches ? Ils avaient été élèves ensembles, et avaient vécus beaucoup de choses.

Y avait-il jamais eu plus que de l'amitié entre eux ? Leena essayait de fixer ses yeux sur la route et la porte, maintenant englouties par l'obscurité. Mais sans arrêt, son esprit s'envolait vers une question : et s'ils avaient été amoureux, mais étaient passés à côté de la chance de se le dire, et de s'aimer ? Jiraiya était mort, et cette chance ne se représenterait plus jamais.

Elle secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux sannin, puisqu'elle ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre ? _Bon sang, la vie n'était pas comme une pièce de théâtre dramatique_. Leena secoua encore la tête, plus violemment. Elle devait se concentrer, car elle savait qu'en fait, ses interrogations concernaient plutôt un certain imbécile aux cheveux argentés.

Que ferait-elle si un jour on lui annonçait la mort de Kakashi en mission ? Elle serait anéantie, et pleine de regrets, car elle n'avait jamais saisit la chance de lui faire vraiment part de ses sentiments. _Oui, mais il ne l'aimait pas, il l'avait dit lui-même._ Oui, mais Yamato le connaissait mieux qu'elle et affirmait qu'il avait menti.

Et puis, si elle mourrait, si Sasuke revenait la chercher et qu'elle était incapable de résister, que ressentirait-elle ? Des regrets, encore.

- « Depuis presque un an que je suis ici, j'ai déjà eu tout le temps de me construire une vie de regrets », dit-elle aux étoiles, témoins muettes de ses tourments intérieurs.

Après une longue nuit de veille et de cogitation, Leena avait finalement prit une décision : dès le lendemain, elle irait voir Kakashi, et lui parler franchement. Et gare à lui s'il tentait d'y échapper !

* * *

Kakashi marchait vers la stèle commémorative, là où il avait l'habitude de se rendre tous les jours depuis des années. La veille, un nouveau nom s'était ajouté à la liste : celui de Jiraiya. Un courte, mais émouvante cérémonie avait eu lieu dans la matinée.

Naruto avait été grandement affecté par la mort du sannin, et s'était cloîtré chez lui depuis la fin de la cérémonie. Inquiète, Sakura l'avait appelé mais il n'était parvenu à rien pour faire sortir l'adolescent bouleversé. En désespoir de cause, il avait appelé Iruka.

Il était absorbé dans ses pensées, mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer que Leena était assise en face de la stèle. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il entendit qu'elle chantait, d'une voix claire et poignante. La chanson était mélancolique.

_Aux hommes et à la mer_

_Aux dieux et à la terre_

_Je lance un appel_

_Un cri de rage et de douleur_

_Une larme de joie et de bonheur_

_Secouent ma poitrine_

_Aux hommes et à la mer_

_Aux dieux et à la terre_

_Je hurle ma détresse_

_Tu vas partir_

_Tu vas mourir_

_Et me laisser._

Elle interrompit sa chanson avec un soupir, puis sembla remarquer sa présence. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisée ces derniers jours, il s'attendit à se retrouver face à deux disques de métal glacé, ou peut-être même qu'elle ne le regarderait pas du tout. Et encore une fois, il aurait l'impression qu'un lame de glace s'enfoncerait dans sa poitrine.

Résigné, il leva les yeux vers les siens pour la saluer, mais oublia de respirer en rencontrant un regard brillant et bienveillant.

- « Kakashi », dit-elle avec un sourire lumineux. « Je savais que tu viendrais tôt ou tard. »

Que répondre à ça ?

- « C'était une belle chanson. », tenta-t-il.

- « Je n'ai pas pu assister à la cérémonie de ce matin, alors je voulais me faire pardonner en lui chantant ma chanson préférée. C'est dommage qu'elle soit inachevée, je pense qu'un de ces jour j'en écrirais la fin. »

Elle se tut, et sembla s'absorber dans la contemplation de la stèle.

- « Cet endroit respire la tristesse. » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne vois pas comment tu peux faire pour venir ici tout les jours sans en être horriblement déprimé. »

Kakashi ne répondit pas, et n'afficha aucune émotion. Il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Leena posa les mains sur le sol, et une multitude de boutons d'or fleurirent tout autour de la stèle. La jeune femme fit un sourire satisfait.

- « Si un jour mon nom dois figurer sur cette stèle », sourit-elle, « je voudrais deux choses : que ça soit pour une bonne raison, et que l'endroit soit plus accueillant. Maintenant, une des étapes est accomplie. »

Elle se releva, et fit face à Kakashi, le visage soudain redevenu sérieux.

- « Ce n'est sûrement pas le bon moment pour en parler, mais je suis persuadée que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne ferais plus jamais. »

Il l'encouragea à poursuivre dans un silence attentif.

- « Je ne te comprends pas, Kakashi. D'abord tu agis comme si tu tenais à moi, tu m'aide et me soutiens mieux qu'aucun ami, et puis tu me rejettes et tu me laisse tomber après quelques mois d'absence. »

- « Je... »

- « Non », l'interrompit-elle. « Laisse moi finir. »

Mais elle rougit, et ne réussit pas à continuer. Kakashi se força à attendre que Leena soit prête à déballer son sac, malgré son envie pressante de la secouer comme un prunier pour savoir ce qu'elle tenait tant à lui dire.

- « Je t'aime. » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis là dessus, car je n'aimerais jamais que toi. Toute ma vie. Alors il va falloir t'y faire. »

La mâchoire lui en tomba. Une telle déclaration était la dernière des choses à laquelle il s'attendait. Les deux yeux d'or le regardait maintenant avec un air mi-suppliant, mi-provocateur. Curieux mélange. Encore une fois, il était hypnotisé par ce regard lumineux. Pris au piège.

- « Nous sommes des ninjas, Leena », se força-t-il à dire. « À la prochaine mission, la prochaine attaque, l'un de nous pourrait mourir, ou se faire capturer. Notre de vie est bâtie sur le fil d'une lame. Pourquoi risquer de s'attacher l'un à l'autre, quand on peut tout perdre à tout moment ? »

Il se voulait résolu et sage, mais tout son être criait le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire. Son corps et son coeur ne demandait que l'étreinte de Leena, mais sa raison s'obstinait à refuser. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire mutin, et posa les mains sur ses hanches, dans une attitude un peu excédée.

- « Tu sais, Kakashi, il faut toujours vivre le moment présent, car son grand défaut est qu'il va disparaître irrémédiablement. Alors au lieu de conjecturer sur ce qui pourrait se passer dans le futur, enlève ce satané masque et embrasse-moi. »

Encore une fois, que répondre à cela ? Kakashi sourit, alors que sa raison s'avouait vaincue. Il fit glisser son masque, dévoilant son visage à une Leena émerveillée, la serra dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son étreinte, il songea que jamais une défaite ne lui avait parut si exquise.

* * *

Et voilà, la suite pour bientôt ! :)

La chanson est de moi (si, si vraiment !), sauf, plus ou moins, pour cette partie :_ "Aux hommes et à la mer / Aux dieux et à la terre" . _Il me semble avoir déjà entendu un truc similaire quelque part, mais je ne me souviens pas où, ni comment, ni de quelle était la formulation exacte... Si quelqu'un le sait, faites moi signe !


	9. Une tempête approche

Chapitre 9

Bonjour ! Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai changé mon pseudo, mais l'histoire reste la même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une voix froide et grinçante résonna dans la pièce sombre.

- « Bientôt... Oui... Bientôt je serais prêt... »

La voix appartenait à une silhouette prostrée sur une paillasse. Elle était tordue de douleur, et semblait gravement blessée. Pourtant, elle commença à s'agiter.

- « Calmez-vous, maître », murmura une deuxième voix, calme et sans intonation. « Vous allez rouvrir vos blessures si vous bougez maintenant. Attendez encore un peu. »

La silhouette sombre du « maître » tremblota, secouée par un rire caquetant. Un rire sans joie.

- « Cela fait déjà un an que j'attends, mon cher Kabuto... Un an que j'attends de pouvoir montrer à ce cher Sasuke qu'il ne peut pas me tuer avec mes propres armes... Un an que j'attends pour récupérer ce qu'il me doit : son corps... »

- « Et si vous rouvrez vos blessures, vous devrez attendre au moins six mois de plus. »

Orochimaru lança à son disciple un regard haineux et s'amusa à le voir reculer, saisi de terreur. Néanmoins, il se calma, et se força à attendre. Kabuto avait déployé de grand efforts pour le garder en vie, et, même maintenant, son corps ressemblait difficilement à celui d'un être humain. Il était grand temps d'en changer.

- « Bientôt... » grinça-t-il encore. « Bientôt je retrouverais Sasuke, ainsi que cette chère Leena... Bientôt... »

* * *

Un pâle soleil de fin d'hiver venait de se lever sur Konoha, à travers son voile de nuages cotonneux. Lorsqu'il fut assez haut, quelques rayons plus courageux que les autres transpercèrent l'épaisseur nuageuse, et se promenèrent sur le village.

Ils passèrent sur les toits humides, caressèrent les poils soyeux d'un chat qui rentrait s'étendre chez lui après une longue nuit, scintillèrent gaiement sur les flaques d'eau. Ils passèrent sur les bâtiment, glissèrent sur les aspirants de l'Académie des ninjas, qui commençaient leurs exercices de mauvaise grâce, sous l'oeil attentif d'Iruka, leur professeur.

Les rayons s'enhardirent et entrèrent par les fenêtres. Ils firent briller les yeux émeraude de Sakura, qui se faisait belle pour la journée, dessinèrent des reflets sur les dessins de Sai. Ils réveillèrent Shikamaru qui poussa un grognement et se cacha sous sa couette. Ils se firent les complices muets de Konohamaru en éblouissant Ebisu, permettant au jeune de garçon de jouer un mauvais tour à son précepteur.

Ils entrèrent par la fenêtre du bureau de l'Hokkage, et trouvèrent Tsunade endormie, les joues encore humides, plusieurs bouteilles de saké gisant auprès d'elle. Ils s'attardèrent sur sa joue, séchèrent ses larmes et la réveillèrent en douceur, puis s'enfuirent discrètement alors que la femme blonde s'éveillait.

Finalement, ils entrèrent par une fenêtre ouverte, et se promenèrent sur la peau nue et marbrée de cicatrice d'une femme endormie. Un sourire étirait les lèvres de la dormeuse, et sa respiration était légère. Puis les rayons du soleil firent scintiller les cheveux argentés de l'homme qui était allongé à côté d'elle et la regardait avec un sourire pensif et plein de tendresse.

Leena ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, avant de s'étirer langoureusement. Après un bâillement magistral, elle remarqua la présence de Kakashi à ses côté, et le gratifia d'un sourire lumineux.

- « Bonjour », dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Kakashi déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et se leva avec souplesse. Il s'habilla rapidement, masque y comprit.

- « Petit déjeuner ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Avec plaisir ! »

La veille, Kakashi et elle s'étaient retrouvés après qu'il ait fini d'entraîner ses élèves, et avaient passé la soirée ensemble. Leena avait du mal à en croire ses yeux : elle avait passé presque tout l'hiver à se tourmenter parce-que l'homme de se vie ne l'aimait pas, et voilà qu'elle trouvait le courage de tout lui avouer en bloc, et qu'il l'aimait aussi ! Elle rougit en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille. _Mais où avait-elle bien pu trouver le courage de dire de pareilles choses ?_

Bientôt, une chaude odeur de café envahit l'appartement de Kakashi. Leena se leva, et se mit en quête de ses vêtements. Quel bazar il y avait ! Sur une étagère, il y avait la collection complète des _Icha Icha_. Partout, des kunais en pagaille, des rouleaux... Après avoir réussi à regrouper la quasi-totalité de ses vêtements, Leena s'habilla. Elle regarda les deux photos qui trônaient au dessus du lit de son aimé : l'une où il était enfant, en compagnie de ses deux camarades et de leur professeur, et l'autre où lui était le professeur, et les trois élèves étaient Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke.

Elle s'avança vers la cuisine avec précaution, et se glissa derrière Kakashi, occupé à surveiller la cuisson du café. Doucement, elle noua ses bras autour de se taille, et posa la tête contre son dos. Le jounin se retourna, et la serra dans ses bras.

Brusquement, un bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre.

- « Kakashi ! Leena n'est pas rentrée chez elle hier soir ! », fit une voix affolée. « Est-ce que tu sais où... ». Mais la voix s'interrompit dans une exclamation de surprise.

Yamato et Gai, sans doute inquiets par l'absence de la jeune femme, venait d'entrer par le fenêtre. En voyant les draps défaits et les deux ninjas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils comprirent tout de suite ce qui s'était passé. Leena, écarlate, enfouit son visage dans les bras d'un Kakashi amusé.

- « Yo ! » fit-il aux deux jounins, comme si de rien n'était.

- « Je vois que je m'inquiétais pour rien. », s'esclaffa Yamato. « Félicitations. »

- « Qu... Qu... Que.... Que... QUOI ?!? », s'étouffa Gai. Avec ses yeux exorbités et sa bouche grande ouverte, il ressemblait vaguement à un poisson hors de l'eau. Finalement, il sortit par la fenêtre avec un « Encore mon rival ! » retentissant.

- « Il s'en remettra », fit Yamato d'une voix confiante.

Leena se décida enfin à sortir la tête, et, toujours aussi écarlate, s'adressa aux deux hommes hilares d'un ton courroucé.

- « Mais enfin, pourquoi mettez-vous des portes à vos maisons si c'est pour ne jamais les utiliser ? »

* * *

Dans la grotte sombre, des silhouettes sombres étaient réunies. Elle n'étaient pas là physiquement, mais pouvaient se parler dans cette grotte. Chacune d'entre elle était revêtue d'un manteau sombre, avec des motifs rouges en forme de nuages.

Sasuke et son équipe étaient parmi eux, revêtus des mêmes manteaux sombres à nuages. Ils étaient les nouvelles recrues de L'Akatsuki. L'adolescent n'arborait aucune expression sur son visage, comme à son habitude. Derrière lui, Suigetsu souffla bruyamment, exprimant son ennui.

Sasuke n'aimait pas particulièrement les membres de l'Akatsuki. Il ne se souciait pas du tout des Jinchurikis. Mais il avait une certitude : tôt ou tard, ils voudraient récupérer Kyuubi, et attaqueraient Konoha.

Le fait de sacrifier Naruto pour sa vengeance personnelle ne le dérangeait nullement. Sasuke savait que son ancien ami combattrait férocement les autres membre de l'Akatsuki, et que tous les ninjas du village irait le protéger. Pendant ce temps, il aurait le champ libre pour annihiler Konoha. Avec la puissance que lui conférait Leena, il en serait parfaitement capable.

Il n'avait pas parlé de la jeune femme aux autres membre de l'Akatsuki, de peur qu'ils ne veuille se l'approprier. Ils étaient déjà formidablement forts, ils deviendraient complètement invincibles avec une batterie de secours !

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée, au fait ? Parce-qu'il devait combattre et vaincre son frère _seul._ Mais maintenant, c'était fini, et il avait besoin d'elle pour terminer sa vengeance. Ses trois compagnons aussi frémissaient d'impatience à l'idée de rencontrer celle qui pouvait décupler leur forces en leur fournissant du chakra brut.

Sasuke observa la statue de pierre à partir de laquelle on extrayait les bijuus de leurs hôtes. La vision de Naruto au milieu des doigts de pierres lui était désagréable. _Non._ Naruto faisait partie de Konoha, et de sa vie d'avant. _Il n'avait plus aucune importance._ Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait eu un doute sur ses actions depuis ces quatre dernières années, il barricada ses inquiètudes au fond de son esprit pour les oublier, et se concentra sur son but.

Bientôt, Konoha serait détruite, et sa vengeance accomplie.

* * *

Tsunade cacha du mieux qu'elle put ses bouteilles de saké, concentra un peu de chakra sur sa main, et l'appliqua sur son front. Quelle gueule de bois elle avait !

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Dans trois minutes, Shizune passerait la porte avec une montagne de dossiers et de courrier. _Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI avait-elle accepté d'être Hokkage ? _

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de pleurer son vieil ami, son cher Jiraiya. On ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'agenouiller devant la pierre, d'y coller sa joue et de laisser couler ses larmes : elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

La veille, elle s'était rendue discrètement à la stèle mémoriale, et y avait aperçu de loin Leena qui chantait. Une chanson triste, une chanson d'adieu. Touchée, elle n'avait pas osé s'approcher plus près. Contrairement à Kakashi. Bien qu'elle aurait du être offensée (ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment !), Tsunade avait envié le jeune couple qui s'était formé sous ses yeux. _Comme tu le disais, Jiraiya : quand un amour meure, un autre naît. _

L'arrivée de Shizune interrompit ses réflexions. La jeune femme surexcitée lui tendit un ticket de loterie : il était gagnant.

- « Regardez, vous avez gagné le grand prix du mois ! » chantonna son apprentie. « On va pouvoir régler une grande partie de vos dettes de jeu ! »

Le visage de la Cinquième se ferma comme une grille, alors qu'elle regardait les sept numéros. Tous gagnants. Un très, _très_, mauvais présage.

- « Appelle les ANBUs », ordonna Tsunade. « Transmets-leur l'ordre de se tenir sur leur garde. Une tempête approche. »

* * *

Et hop ! Merci pour tes reviews Jazy :D


	10. Le passé de Leena

Chapitre 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre, où vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de Leena.

* * *

Malgré le mauvais présage de Tsunade, aucune alerte ne se déclara pendant les deux mois qui suivirent. Pourtant, elle insista pour que les ANBUs restent vigilants. Aucun des ennemis du village ne donnait signe de vie, mais tous avaient l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que du calme avant la tempête. Le printemps arriva sur Konoha dans une ambiance anxieuse.

Le printemps amenait la renaissance. Des bourgeons poussèrent sur tous les arbres, les cerisiers s'épanouirent, les fleurs arrivèrent en tâches multicolores sur le sol et sur les balcons. Un vent de renouveau soufflait sur la ville, jusque chez Ichiraku qui avait repeint son échoppe.

Naruto était revenu depuis peu de son entraînement, et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'essayer ses nouveaux jutsus sur l'Akatsuki. Sakura travaillait à l'hôpital de Konoha quand elle n'était pas en train de s'entraîner avec Sai. Shikamaru passait le plus clair de son temps avec Kurenai, dont le ventre proéminent annonçait l'accouchement imminent.

Quant à Leena, elle profitait maintenant de vacances bien méritées après une mission qui avait été éprouvante : elle avait dû escorter un riche marchand de soie vers le pays des vagues, et ils n'avaient pas cessé de se faire attaquer durant tout le trajet. La pauvre jeune femme était rentrée à Konoha complètement exténuée.

Accoudée à la fenêtre e l'appartement de Kakashi (où elle habitait depuis son retour), elle songea que sa vie avait énormément changée depuis son arrivée au village, un an plus tôt. Elle était devenue une chuunin de Konoha, elle était tombée passionnément amoureuse, elle avait une vraie vie... Elle était heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Cependant, une ombre pesait toujours sur sa vie. Une ombre au visage pâle et aux cheveux noirs, ainsi qu'à la voix froide et méprisante. Comment Leena aurait-elle pu se douter, par une si belle journée de printemps, que l'ombre en question était justement en train de venir à sa rencontre à grands pas, accompagnée de tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ?

* * *

C'est au crépuscule que l'alerte fut donnée. Les ninjas aux manteaux sombres attaquèrent le village, à la recherche de Naruto. Parmi eux, il y avait Sasuke et ses acolytes.

La défense fut rapidement mise en place : Tsunade mobilisa tous les ANBUs pour faire face aux combattants. Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura et Sai furent affectés à la protection de Naruto : ils devaient se battre avec lui, et ne le laisser seul en aucun cas.

Malgré la panique générale, Leena ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Kakashi : dans le feu de l'action, l'amant attentionné laissait place au meilleur jounin de Konoha. Elle s'autorisa deux secondes pour admirer son détachement, puis couru se lancer dans la bataille après lui avoir adressé un sourire complice.

Personne ne savait où donner de la tête : il fallait faire évacuer les civils, soigner les blessés, tenir contre les membres de l'Akatsuki, même si personne dans le village n'était assez fort pour vaincre un seul d'entre eux en combat singulier.

Leena surgit sur un toit, et aperçut un ennemi, qui avait le visage peint de deux couleurs différentes, et une sorte de plante carnivore autour de la tête. Un autre usager des plantes ? Elle surgit entre lui et les civils qui prenaient la fuite, et dressa autour d'eux un labyrinthe de buissons épineux. Elle se concentra, et des lianes épaisses jaillirent du sol pour entourer les membre de son opposant, mais celui-ci s'en dégagea sans difficulté apparente, faisant grimacer la chuunin aux yeux dorés. Le combat promettait d'être rude.

-- « Où est Naruto Uzumaki ? », demanda l'homme-plante.

Leena rassembla son courage, puis tira la langue à son opposant, avant de faire jaillir tout autour d'elle des lianes épineuses qui fouettèrent l'air avec un claquement sec.

-- « Il va falloir que tu me battes, si tu veux que je te le dise ! », le défia-t-elle, avant de lancer une attaque, qu'il esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante.

Leena se prépare à encaisser une riposte, mais l'homme-plante-bizarroïde se détourna et franchit sa barrière d'épine. _Il passa au travers, comme s'il se fondait dans le mur._ La jeune femme voulu s'élancer à se poursuite, mais une voix froide la retint.

-- « Enfin te voilà, ma Leena. »

Quatre silhouettes vêtues des manteau de l'Akatsuki l'entourèrent. Deux hommes, une femme, et Sasuke. _Sasuke._ _SASUKE ?!? Mais que faisait-il avec l'Akatsuki ?!_

Trop stupéfiée pour bouger, Leena le regarda s'approcher d'elle, et n'esquissa pas un geste lorsqu'il plaça sa main sur son front. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit son chakra passer à travers son crâne, puis les souvenirs effacés défilèrent dans son esprit. Elle hurla, et tomba à genoux.

* * *

*

_Une petite fille était allongée sur le sol. Elle était sale et tremblante, et sa peau était couverte de bleus. Orochimaru était penché au dessus d'elle._

_-- « Ma petite Leena. », susurra-t-il d'une voix désolée. « Ce n'était pas bien du tout de vouloir t'échapper. Je vais devoir faire un sorte que tu n'aies plus jamais envie de tenter de fuir... Relève-toi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »_

_*_

_La même petite fille, un peu plus âgée, était en train de se taper contre un mannequin de bois, sous l'oeil attentif d'Orochimaru. Ses petits poings était égratignés et sanglants à force de taper le bois dur, mais pas une plainte ne s'échappait de ses lèvres. Pourtant, une lueur farouche emplissait ses yeux dorés._

_Elle s'entraînait ainsi tous les jours. Quand ce n'était pas Orochimaru, c'était le jeune Kabuto qui s'occupait d'elle, mais elle le détestait presque autant que son maître. Il lui faisait peur, et était méchant avec elle._

_Lorsqu'elle se plaignait, où qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser les mouvements qu'il lui enseignait assez vite, elle se faisait battre. Maître Orochimaru lui avait bien dit qu'elle était un outil précieux, et qu'elle devait apprendre à se défendre pour qu'on ne puisse pas la tuer pendant qu'il puisait dans son chakra. Alors elle apprenait, et se renforçait. _

_Mais un jour, elle partirait. Un jour, elle s'enfuirait, elle le savait. Elle se l'était jurée. _

_*_

_Leena avait quinze ans, et commençait à se métamorphoser en une belle jeune femme. Elle essaya encore une fois de s'enfuir, mais Orochimaru pouvait savoir où elle était grâce au sceau qu'il avait posé sur son coup. Sa marque.  
_

_Son corps n'était plus qu'une immense plaie, surtout son dos. Durant des heures, Orochimaru et Kabuto lui avaient bien fait comprendre que jamais, JAMAIS, elle ne leur échapperait.  
_

_Orochimaru commença réellement à l'utiliser à ce moment-là. Elle était une excellente combattante, et une bonne réserve de chakra. Il la présenta même à son allié Uryu. Et quand celui-ci émit le désir de posséder Leena, le sannin y vit un bon moyen de briser définitivement la jeune fille, et accepta._

_Lorsque, bien plus tard, Leena ressortit de la chambre d'Uryu, elle avait perdu toute volonté de s'échapper un jour. Elle avait perdu l'espoir.  
_

_*_

_Quelques années plus tard, un jeune garçon prénommé Sasuke arriva. Il devint le disciple favori d'Orochimaru, qui voyait en lui son futur corps. Leena changea de propriétaire, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère : elle ne s'appartenait pas, elle avait finit par le comprendre._

_Elle était devenu un objet, une marionnette sans états d'âme obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil de son maître, puisque c'était à se que se résumait sa vie toute entière.  
_

_Malgré tout, elle apprécia le garçon quand elle vit qu'il ne profiterait pas d'elle (il était un peu jeune pour ça au départ), et qu'il n'était pas cruel. Elle était même heureuse de lui servir de cible d'entraînement, puisque les blessures qu'il lui faisait n'étaient pas pour la punir. _

_Un jour, quand Sasuke décida qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre de son maître, il ordonna à Leena de l'aider à le tuer, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Enfin, elle eut l'impression d'être libérée de son ancien maître, d'avoir une occasion de partir. Sasuke serait un bon maître, et elle lui obéirait. _

_Mais il en décida autrement. Un peu après avoir tué son maître, il l'emmena en forêt. Là, il lui annonça sa décision de se séparer d'elle.  
_

_-- « Au revoir, Leena. Orochimaru est mort, tu m'es inutile maintenant. Va-t-en. »_

_Le mot "inutile" l'avait blessée. Elle était un outil, forgé par Orochimaru, faite pour être utile. Si elle n'était plus utile, que restait-il d'elle ?  
_

_-- « Que... »_

_L'adolescent ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il posa une main sur le front de la femme, et lança une puissante décharge de chakra. _

_-- « Tu vas tout oublier, et disparaître. Si j'ai besoin de toi, je te retrouverais. »_

_Leena lutta, mais la poigne du garçon enserrait sa tête comme un étau de fer. Implacable. Elle gémit, mais il ne desserra pas son emprise, effaçant méthodiquement tout ses souvenirs._

_-- « Je vais te déposer à proximité de Konoha. Tu étais le cadeau qu'Orochimaru m'avait fait, et je vais à mon tour t'offrir aux ninjas de Konoha. Sans aucun souvenir, tu pourras être heureuse, jusqu'à ce que je vienne te récupérer. »_

_Heureuse ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce mot. Leena n'avait jamais été heureuse, jusqu'à présent.  
_

_-- « Sasuke... »_

_-- « Au revoir, Leena. »_

_*_

* * *

Leena se releva péniblement. Devant elle, Sasuke la regardait fixement, impassible.

-- « Je suis venu te récupérer. J'ai besoin de toi pour détruire Konoha. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le retour forcé de ses souvenirs était loin de lui plaire. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, et elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait été un outil brisé et dénué de volonté.

-- « Je suis libre, maintenant. » dit-elle à son ancien maître. « La Leena que tu connaissais est morte lorsque tu as effacé mes souvenirs. Je ne t'appartiens plus, et je t'empêcherais de détruire mon village. »

L'adolescent sourit, et fit un geste rapide de la main. Ses trois compagnons se mirent en formation autour de Leena.

-- « Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser ici. Mais je suis venu te récupérer, de gré ou de force. »

Concentrée à l'extrême, la jeune femme se prépara à combattre. Ses yeux dorés brillèrent dans la nuit.

-- « Essaye un peu, pour voir. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre :)

Le prochain risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, je m'en excuse par avance ^^


	11. L'arrivée d'un vieil ennemi

Chapitre 12

Salut ! Désolée pour ma longue absence, mais je reprends la publication (enfin). Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un sorte à ce que les prochains chapitre arrivent rapidement. Bonne lecture !

Au fait, oui, possibilités de légers spoilers, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, Jazy. Je vais le déformer encore plus pour qu'ils soient méconnaissables (muhaha).

* * *

– « Livrez-nous Naruto Uzumaki. Ou ce village sera détruit. »

Les phrases du chef de l'Akatsuki, Pein, tombèrent comme une sentence. Sans échanger une seule parole, tous les membre de l'organisation disparurent avec un _pof_ général. Les villageois disposaient maintenant d'un sursis.

Étant dans l'impossibilité de savoir quand est-ce que les ennemis reviendraient, Tsunade organisa une réunion d'état-major de toute urgence, pendant que Shizune prenait en charge la distribution des premiers soins aux blessés, et le recensement des morts.

Miraculeusement, il n'y avait aucune perte : l'attaque n'avait été qu'un simple avertissement. Dans son bureau, la Cinquième en laissa échapper un sanglot de soulagement, sans se soucier des regards qui pesaient sur elle. Il y avait Kakashi et son équipe, Yamato, ainsi que quelques capitaines ANBUs. Certains portaient les traces de leur combat.

- « Bien, nous allons profiter de ce sursis pour organiser les défenses du village. Nos ennemis ont pu entrer beaucoup trop facilement, et nous n'étions pas préparé. S'ils avaient décidés de continuer leur attaque, nous n'aurions pas survécu. »

- « Mais pourquoi ont-ils décidé de s'arrêter, alors ? », s'étonna Sakura.

Yamato plissa les lèvre en une moue cynique, et répondit à la place de Tsunade.

- « J'ai tendance à supposer qu'ils ne nous ont pas considéré comme des adversaires de grande valeurs. Ils ont du vouloir s'épargner un combat qui leur paraissait gagné d'avance en espérant que nous expulserions Naruto du village après ça. »

Un des ANBUs fit craquer ses jointures en un geste menaçant.

– « Pas question de leur livrer le gamin aussi facilement ! » grinça une voix masculine derrière le masque. « Nous allons leur montrer qu'ils ne devraient pas sous-estimer les ninjas de Konoha ! »

Naruto, dont le visage s'était assombri en entendant les paroles amères de Yamato, retrouva un sourire confiant. Il leva un poing rageur, et sauta sur place.

- « Quand ils reviendront », renchérit-il, « je les exploserais sans pitié ! »

- « Du calme. » fit Tsunade. « N'oublie que notre priorité est de te protéger. Nous devons à tout prix les empêcher de s'emparer de Kyuubi. »

- « Si je peux me permettre », intervint Kakashi d'un air flegmatique, « je pense que Naruto est prêt à défendre le village. Il sera plus utile en combattant à nos côtés qu'en restant caché. »

Tsunade voulu répliquer, mais elle fit interrompue par un frappement à la porte de son bureau. Sans attendre de réponse, Shizune entra, un dossier coincé entre les bras. La jeune femme était essoufflée.

- « Je vous apporte mon rapport. »

- « Bien », répondit Tsunade, « qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

- « Une centaine de blessés légers, environ vingt blessés graves (une équipe s'occupe d'eux en ce moment), de très nombreux dégâts matériel, et une kunoichi portée disparue. »

Shizune marqua une hésitation. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kakashi, qui fut soudain saisi par un très mauvais pressentiment.

- « Il s'agit de Leena. Elle est introuvable. »

* * *

Leena reprit conscience douloureusement, prise de nausée incontrôlable. Elle était ballotée dans tous les sens, portée par Sasuke qui l'avait mise sur son dos comme un sac à patates. Décidément, la force de ce garçon ne cesserait jamais de l'impressionner.

Malgré l'absence de liens autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, elle ne fit aucun effort pour s'enfuir. _À__ quoi bon ? Elle avait été incapable de battre Sasuke. Incapable de protéger son village._ Elle retint difficilement une envie pressante de hurler sa frustration et de marteler de coups de poings rageurs le dos de Sasuke.

Mais ça ne résoudrait rien. Quoi qu'elle fasse, ça ne résoudrait rien. Après tout, elle n'était qu'un outil : elle n'était bonne à rien si on la laissait toute seule. Leena ferma les yeux et se laissa pendre mollement. Malgré tout, elle avait remarqué que les acolytes de son maître n'étaient pas là. Ils se trouvaient dans les bois, hors du village.

- « Je sais que tu es réveillée », fit la voix froide de Sasuke.

_À__ quoi bon répondre ? _Quoi qu'elle puisse dire, Sasuke allait faire d'elle son arme, et l'utiliser pour détruire tout ce à quoi elle tenait. Et elle ne pourrait même pas l'en empêcher._ Lamentable, pitoyable, pathétique Leena._

Elle se sentit soulevée, puis lâchée au-dessus du sol, où elle s'écroula face contre terre. _À__ quoi bon ? __À__ quoi bon ? _Elle n'avait pas tenue deux minutes face à lui, trop troublée par sa mémoire retrouvée. Même maintenant, des images tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, repassant sans cesse devant ses yeux sa vie d'avant, le rien qu'avait été sa jeunesse avant qu'elle ne trouve sa place à Konoha.

Mais il y avait autre chose : un peu après le début du combat, elle s'était sentie étrangement nauséeuse, et avait perdu connaissance. Peut-être était-ce dû à un jutsu de Sasuke ?

Les yeux vides, elle ne regarda pas le garçon lorsqu'il se planta devant elle. Néanmoins, elle ne pu s'empêcher de noter une certaine exaspération dans sa voix.

- « Cesses de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. J'ai besoin de toi. »

L'echo de sa voix résonna dans l'esprit de Leena. Il avait déjà prononcé ces mots, avant... _Je viendrais te récupérer quand j'aurais besoin de toi. Au revoir, Leena._

Une autre voix résonna ensuite dans son esprit, une voix bien-aimée.

_Bienvenue à Konoha._

Puis d'autres souvenirs défilèrent encore dans son esprit. _Par pitié, _pensa Leena, priant mentalement toutes les divinités possibles et imaginables, _faites qu'il y ait quelque chose, un souvenir, n'importe quoi, dans ma mémoire. Une clef pour sauver mon village et tous ceux qui me sont chers !_

Avec un déclic presque audible, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, et Leena pu enfin parcourir ses souvenirs dans leur intégralité. La clef était là. C'était simple, si simple ! Et c'était aussi si triste...

La jeune femme sortit de sa torpeur, et une lueur nouvelle enflamma ses yeux.

- « Tu reconnais cet endroit ? », murmura Sasuke. « C'est ici que je t'ai déposé après t'avoir enlevé tes souvenirs. »

Leena fit un signe de tête absent, et se prépara à mettre son plan en œuvre. Mais une voix caquetante se fit entendre.

- « Eh bien, je te retrouve enfin, mon cher disciple... » Orochimaru apparut de derrière les arbres, suivi de près par Kabuto. « Et ma Leena... Mais tu as été un vilain garçon, Sasuke, je vais devoir te confisquer ton jouet... Viens à mes côtés, ma Leena, tu es de nouveau ma propriété maintenant... »

Le jouet en question se recroquevilla au sol, saisie de terreur. La vision du visage pâle et morbide d'Orochimaru ramenait à son esprit des souvenirs de tortures passées. En revanche, Sasuke n'afficha aucune émotion, si ce n'est une pointe d'agacement.

- « Je croyais vous avoir tué, _maître. _», dit-il en insistant exagérément sur le dernier mot.

En une fraction de seconde, Leena comprit ce qui allait maintenant ce passer : Orochimaru et Sasuke allaient combattre, pendant qu'elle serait surveillée par Kabuto. Mais au lieu de se laisser abattre, elle vit une chance supplémentaire de s'échapper.

Quand Sasuke se rua sur Orochimaru, la jeune femme profita de la seconde d'inattention de Kabuto pour l'enfermer dans une cage d'épine aussi dure que l'acier. Elle n'attendit pas de savoir si ça avait fonctionné : avec une vitesse qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas, elle prit les jambes à son coup et retourna en trombe vers le village.

* * *

- « Où étais-tu donc passée ?! Sais-tu qu'une partie du village est à ta recherche? »

Leena hocha négativement la tête, mais elle expliqua rapidement à Tsunade qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'excuser. Sans même prendre le temps d'aller voir si son amant était toujours en vie et en bonne santé (résister à la tentation de parcourir chaque rue du village en hurlant son nom puis de se précipiter entre ses bras lui avait beaucoup coûté), la chuunin venait d'arriver en trombe dans le bureau où Tsunade coordonnait la mise en place des défenses du village.

Rapidement, elle expliqua tout ce qu'elle savait : la présence de Sasuke, son intention de détruire le village, la récupération de sa mémoire, l'arrivée d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto.

- « Je les ai laissé en plein combat, non loin du village. On ne devrait pas tarder à les entendre. »

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, une explosion retentit dans la direction d'où Leena était venue. Tsunade ordonna à un des ANBUs de faire passer le mot à tous les ninjas : personne ne devait se rendre sur la zone du combat. Leena venait d'expliquer qu'elle devait y aller seule.

- « Es-tu sûre de toi ? », demanda gravement Tsunade.

- « Oui. Je ne serait pas digne d'être une ninja si je n'étais pas prête à me sacrifier pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers. »

- « Alors va. Ne perds pas de temps. »

Tsunade et Leena savaient l'une comme l'autre qu'elles disposaient d'une marge de temps très limitée pour agir. Un chuunin venait d'annoncer le retour de l'Akatsuki. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Leena s'empara d'un rouleau et d'un pinceau plein d'encre, réfléchit quelques instants, et griffonna rapidement. Elle souffla dessus pour qu'il sèche, le roula, et le tendit solennellement à son interlocutrice.

- « Lorsque tout sera terminé, remettez ceci à Kakashi, s'il-vous-plaît. » Sa voix faiblit. « Et dites lui... Dites lui que je regrette de ne pas avoir pu le voir une dernière fois. »

Après une seconde d'hésitation, la jeune femme dénoua le ruban jaune qui tenait ses longs cheveux. Les longs fils de soie tombèrent sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle tendait aussi le ruban à la Cinquième. Puis sentant ses yeux s'humidifier, elle se retourna précipitamment, trop effrayée à l'idée de fondre en larmes, et enjamba la fenêtre pour partir. Derrière elle, la voix de Tsunade résonna, imprégnée de tristesse.

- « Je le ferais, Leena. Tu as ma parole. »

La jeune femme se retourna, lui adressa un dernier sourire crispé, et s'élança dans la nuit, en direction du lieu de combat entre Sasuke et Orochimaru. D'ici quelques heures, le soleil allait se lever. D'ici quelques heures, le village serait sauvé.

* * *

Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt. Envoyez-moi vos reviews !


	12. Une pluie de chakra

Chapitre 12 (Oups, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais appelé le Chapitre 11 ainsi. Voici donc le véritable chapitre 12 !)

* * *

- « On devrait quand même aller voir ce que c'est, non ? »

Naruto pointait l'horizon du doigt, vers la direction d'où était venue l'explosion. Sai acquiesça avec un demi-sourire, mais Kakashi leur fit non de la tête. Les ordres étaient clairs : ils devaient rester sur place pour défendre le village.

En son for intérieur, le ninja-copieur bouillait. Lors de l'explosion, il avait senti une forte concentration de chakra. _Pas de doute, il s'agissait du chakra de Sasuke_. Il avait jugé plus prudent de n'en rien dire à Naruto : il connaissait assez son élève pour savoir qu'il se précipiterait alors vers son ancien camarade, en dépit de l'attaque imminente qui pesait sur le village.

_Priorité : protéger le village._ C'était la seule raison qui le maintenait sur place. Kakashi jeta un regard en coin à Naruto. Ah, si seulement il avait d'aussi importantes réserves de chakra ! Il pourrait alors convoquer ses chiens, et les lancer à la recherche de Leena... Mais dans le cas présent, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller la moindre goutte de chakra.

Un cri d'alerte retentit, et tous les ninjas du village se mirent en position. Un silence de mort tomba, comme le calme avant la tempête. Lentement, Kakashi souleva son bandeau frontal, et déploya son Sharingan, prêt à repérer, copier, contrer toute attaque.

Il fit le ménage dans son esprit, balaya ses doutes, ses peurs, ses inquiétudes, comme seul un vrai guerrier sait le faire. Les ennemis attaquaient.

* * *

Leena retourna vers Sasuke et Orochimaru, et les trouva en plein combat. Le maître contre l'élève. Orochimaru était mal à point, depuis sa première défaite contre Sasuke, et faisait presque peine à voir. Quant à Sasuke, il était essoufflé. _Mhm, mauvais signe._

Avec la plus grande discrétion possible, elle s'approcha des combattants. Kabuto s'était libéré de sa prison végétale, et regardait le combat, tout en restant prêt à intervenir au cas où son maître serait en mauvaise posture.

Portée par le vent et les arbres, Leena glissa jusque derrière-lui, en masquant sa présence.

- « Deux contre un, ça n'est pas très _fair play_ », susurra-t-elle à l'oreille de Kabuto.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et attaquer, trois épaisses racines jaillirent du sol et s'entourèrent autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, avant de l'entraîner dans les profondeurs. _Et de un. _

La jeune femme se permit une indispensable seconde pour faire un sourire carnassier vers le trou où Kabuto avait disparu, avant de se tourner vers les deux combattants restants. _S'ils continuent à se taper dessus, _pensa-t-elle avec espoir, _il ne remarqueront peut-être pas ma présence._

Ça aurait été sous-estimer Sasuke Uchiwa et Orochimaru.

- « Oh, te revoilà, ma chère petite Leena... », roucoula le sannin d'une voix faussement accueillante. « Mais que fais-tu en uniforme de Konoha, _ma fille_ ? »

L'allure serpentine et la voix fielleuse lui inspiraient une terreur sans bornes, mais Leena était plus que jamais décidée à ne pas abandonner. En combat singulier, elle ne valait rien contre ces deux phénomènes, mais Orochimaru lui avait donné, peut-être sans le vouloir, la clef pour le détruire. Le tout était maintenant de parvenir à l'utiliser, et ça signifiait malheureusement s'approcher assez de lui pour le toucher... En admettant qu'elle puisse survivre assez longtemps pour réussir à le toucher.

_Courage !_

Leena s'élança au milieu du combat. Le premier qu'elle devait neutraliser était Orochimaru, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'activer son sceau. Mais le sannin était un coriace, sa présence à Konoha alors qu'il était censé être mort le démontrait bien assez.

En un mouvement rapide, Leena concentra son chakra sur sa main, et invoqua un des seuls jutsus qu'Orochimaru lui ait jamais apprit. Sa main s'illumina, puis tout son avant-bras.

- « Magnifique. Tu as bien retenu mes leçons on dirait. », fit le sannin d'une voix appréciatrice. « Tu comptes donc te rallier à moi, finalement ? »

Derrière elle, Sasuke n'afficha aucune réaction, mis à part une raideur passagère, signe chez lui de grande stupéfaction. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Leena venait d'activer le jutsu qui lui permettait de transmettre son chakra. Cette trahison n'avait aucun sens ! Plus qu'aucune autre personne, la femme aux yeux dorés haïssait Orochimaru... Alors pourquoi l'aider ?

Étonnamment confiant, le sannin écarta les bras et laissa la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Dès qu'elle fut à une distance suffisante, Leena modifia son jutsu, en un autre qu'Orochimaru lui avait appris mais interdit d'utiliser, même pour l'aider. Trop dangereux. Il l'avait presque tuée, la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu l'utiliser.

En un clin d'œil, son bras étincelant devint translucide et elle le plongea en travers de la poitrine du sannin, dont les yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Son front se couvrit de gouttelettes de sueurs, mais il se força à conserver un air assuré.

- « Tu n'oserais pas ! », dit-il avec une voix mielleuse. « Tu sais que c'est aussi dangereux pour toi que pour moi... »

Il n'avait aucune blessure, ni ne ressentait de douleur, car le bras de Leena n'avait plus aucune substance en lui passant à travers. Mais Orochimaru était conscient que le moindre mouvement lui serait fatal. Lentement, presque imperceptiblement, il se prépara à activer le sceau de Leena. Il devait reprendre le contrôle.

- « Au revoir... _père_. »

Leena ferma son poing, et aspira en elle tout le chakra et toute l'énergie d'Orochimaru, qui hurla. Alors que le chakra de son maître passait en elle et fusionnait avec son propre chakra, il sembla rétrécir, se ratatiner dans un concert de hurlements. Malgré l'horrible spectacle qu'il présentait, la jeune femme ne cilla pas, et ne retira pas sa main avant d'être sûre qu'il ne restait plus le moindre soupçon de vie dans la carcasse rabougrie. Le processus fut long, et douloureux. Mais au bout de deux heures, les plaintes d'Orochimaru se turent, et il rendit l'âme. _Et de deux._

Aussitôt après, elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle avait l'impression d'être une pile trop chargée qui menace d'exploser. _Courage._ Leena s'autorisa une seconde pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle même, et se concentra pour oublier l'horrible sensation qui lui donnait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

- « Je savais que tu ne me trahirais pas ».

La voix de Sasuke résonna, aussi froide qu'à l'accoutumée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'avança derrière Leena, et lui posa les mains sur les épaules. _Il était plus grand qu'elle maintenant. Dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi !_

- « Viens avec moi, maintenant. »

Leena se retourna, et posa tendrement la tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

- « Je t'aime beaucoup, Sasuke. Vraiment. Tu as toujours voulu garder ton masque froid et insensible, mais je savais que tu tenais à moi, au moins un petit peu. Tu m'as fait un cadeau inestimable en me déposant à Konoha. Pendant un an, j'ai pu avoir un aperçu de ce à quoi ressemblait une vraie vie heureuse. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. _Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, elle avait encore trop à faire._

- « Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça, mon jeune maître. Mais je ne viendrais pas avec toi. »

Et son bras transparent s'enfonça dans le torse de l'adolescent. Beaucoup plus rapidement qu'avec le sannin fou, elle aspira tout son chakra, mais lui laissa un peu d'énergie. Juste assez pour le maintenir en vie. Il s'écroula dans ses bras

- « Au revoir, Leena. » souffla-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

._Et de trois._

- « Naruto me tuerait si je ne lui laissais pas une occasion de s'expliquer avec toi », murmura Leena.

Avec précaution, elle déposa Sasuke au sol, et le fit partir vers le village, porté par des racines qu'elle fit jaillir du sol. Puis elle posa les mains sur le sol et vérifia que Kabuto avait bien été asphyxié sous terre. Elle sentit les racines entortillées autour d'un corps sans vie. _Bien._

Leena tomba à genoux, laissant libre court à sa douleur. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur, des volutes de fumée s'élevait même de sa peau. Elle avait aspiré beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'énergie. Comme elle l'avait prévu.

D'abord, ses mains prirent feu, mais ça ne lui arracha pas un cri. Puis tout son corps commença à s'embraser. Les larmes s'évaporaient avant même d'avoir pu rouler sur ses joues. Leena regarda le village, et attendit d'être sûre que Sasuke y était arrivé, et s'y trouvait en sécurité.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

- « Kakashi... », murmura-t-elle.

D'un seul coup, tout le chakra accumulé en elle se libéra, en une grande explosion.

* * *

Dire que les ninjas de Konoha étaient en difficulté était un euphémisme. Ils combattaient tous vaillamment, mais les ennemis étaient trop puissants.

Ils étaient encerclés. Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, et de nombreux autres ninjas prêts à tout pour défendre le village. Tous se battaient comme des enragés, mais le nombre de blessés augmentait de manière quasi-exponentielle, alors que seul quelques uns des ennemis étaient blessés.

Soudain, Tsunade apparut au milieu d'eux avec le traditionnel _pof_ de chakra. Elle avait les traits tirés, et semblait épuisée par tous les soins qu'elle ne cessait de donner depuis de l'attaque. Mais elle souriait.

- « Leena nous a ramené Sasuke. Pour le moment, il est inconscient et ligoté dans une salle spéciale de l'hôpital. ».

Naruto resta bouche bée pendant une demi-seconde, puis un sourire de pure joie vint illuminer son visage tâché de sang. Kakashi fit un soupir soulagé. Quant à Sakura, elle ne pu retenir un torrent de larmes. Seul Sai sembla s'assombrir légèrement : il n'aurait plus sa place dans l'équipe après le retour de l'Uchiwa.

- « Où est-elle ? », demanda Kakashi, mais Tsunade n'eut pas le temps du lui répondre : Pein et ses subordonnés continuaient d'attaquer. Retenant un grognement de dépit, le jounin tourna son Sharingan vers celui qui lui faisait face, l'homme-plante. Il devait trouver un plan pour le neutraliser, mais l'homme-plante ne montrait pour le moment aucune faiblesse, et ses capacités étaient difficiles à cerner.

Pendant une minute critique, tout sembla perdu quand Naruto s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Á ses côtés, Sakura était à genoux, prête à le protéger de son corps, mais elle n'avait plus une goutte de chakra. Tous étaient paniqués et désespérés, et même le jounin aux cheveux argentés envisagea pendant un bref instant de céder au désespoir.

_**BAAAAOOOOUUUUMMM !!!**_

Une immense explosion retentit non loin, et tous le monde, ninjas de Konoha comme de l'Akatsuki, relevèrent la tête. Le ciel était illuminé de lumière dorée. Du chakra. Une quantité immense, impossible de chakra, qui venait de provoquer une explosion d'énergie.

Le rythme cardiaque de Kakashi s'accéléra quand il sentit que ce chakra était celui, si familier, de Leena. La lumière dorée arriva au dessus d'eux, et se divisa en un multitude de boules lumineuses chargées d'énergie.

Cette pluie de lumière offrait un spectacle magique. Tellement féerique que les combats cessèrent spontanément, alors que l'attention de tous était fixée sur cette étrange neige lumineuse. Tous les visage, même celui de Pein, étaient figés sur la même expression d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension.

Mû par une intuition, Kakashi tendit une de ses main, et une des plus grosses boules lumineuse vint s'y poser. Alors qu'elle se fondait en lui, le jounin cru entendre la voix lointaine de Leena, qui chantait : « _Aux hommes et à la terre... Aux dieux et à la mer... »._

Puis le chakra fusionna avec le sien, et il sentit son énergie décupler. Ses blessures se refermèrent instantanément. Il sourit, et produisit le plus puissant Chidori qu'il ait jamais fait. _Merci, Leena._

Chaque boule se fondit dans chaque ninja de Konoha. En l'espace de quelques secondes, la situation se retourna radicalement : les ninjas de l'Akatsuki étaient encore supérieurs en puissance individuelle, mais que pouvaient-ils face à une armée à la puissance brusquement décuplée, et dont toutes les blessures avaient été miraculeusement guéries ?

Konan essaya bien d'attraper une des boules de chakra doré, mais le résultat fut désastreux : au lieu de se fondre en elle et de la guérir, la boule l'électrocuta violemment. Durant quelques secondes, elle essaya de se relever, sonnée, puis le Chidori surpuissant de Kakashi vint la cueillir au creux de l'estomac, et elle s'écrasa dans un mur.

Un seul des ninjas de Konoha n'avait pas eu droit à sa dose de chakra doré : Naruto. Frustré, il sautait dans tous les sens pour essayer d'attraper une boule lumineuse, mais il n'y en avait manifestement par pour lui.

- « Pourquoi ?! », rugit-il. « Leena avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne me détestait pas, alors pourquoi tous les autres y ont droit et pas moi ?! »

Il reprit son calme quand la main de Yamato se posa sur son épaule.

- « C'est justement parce-qu'elle t'aime bien : elle n'a sûrement pas voulu prendre le risque de fragiliser le sceau de Kyuubi en te donnant trop de chakra. Allez, viens maintenant. »

* * *

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, la plupart des ennemis furent neutralisés. Il ne resta plus que Naruto et Pein, qui s'affrontèrent dans un combat qui entrerait probablement dans la légende. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ils s'obstinaient à faire ce combat seuls : Pein avait perdu de toute manière, car tous ses compagnons étaient hors-jeu, et tout prodige qu'il soit, il ne pouvait pas tenir face à l'ensemble des survivants de Konoha.

Á chaque coups que prit Naruto, elle serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointure. Comme tous les spectateurs de ce combat de titans. Á chaque fois qu'il rendit les coups, elle hurla ses encouragements. Pendant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, elle alterna ces deux réactions, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Pein s'écroule au sol.

Dans un immense cri de joie, tout le monde se rua autour de Naruto, qui était en piètre état. Sakura fut la première à apposer ses mains chargées de chakra sur ses blessures, et à commencer à le guérir. Autour d'elle, on riait, on pleurait, on se félicitait. Les ninjas relâchaient la tension qui les avait habités depuis le crépuscule.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui, il distingua la foule de gens attroupés. Il y avait ses amis, son professeur Kakashi qui lui souriait à travers son masque, Tsunade, Yamato... Il cligna une ou deux fois des yeux, et un sourire s'épanouit doucement sur ses lèvres.

Avec l'aide de Sai, il se releva, et contempla le corps de Pein, face contre terre. Puis son regard erra sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenu le village. Tant de dégâts à réparer ! L'espace d'une seconde, un doute atroce l'étreignit. Et si le restaurant d'Ichiraku avait été détruit ?!?

Sakura fit mine de le frapper lorsqu'il lui exposa ses doutes. Il se protégea avec un air penaud. Kakashi ébouriffa ses cheveux avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Sai lui fit un vrai sourire. C'était terminé. Ils avaient gagné.

Le soleil venait juste de se lever, baignant la ville d'une lueur rose pâle.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, la suite arrive bientôt.


	13. Aux hommes et à la mer

Chapitre 13

Hop là, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il pleuvait à torrent sur Konoha. Les civils venaient tout juste d'être ramenés, et on commençait déjà à reconstruire les nombreux bâtiments détruits. L'ambiance était à la tristesse : on comptait de nombreux morts et blessés graves. Partout dans les rues régnait une agitation silencieuse.

La panique régnait à l'hôpital, car même si les boules de chakra de Leena avaient guéries de nombreuses blessures, les ninjas ennemis avaient blessés à nouveau de nombreuses personnes avant de se faire neutraliser. Les ninjas médecins ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Tsunade courait en tout sens, échevelée et épuisée, de même que tous les médecins. Il y avait eu de nombreuses pertes, mais elle avait réussi à en éviter pas mal, avec l'aide de Sakura et Shizune. Elle sortit de l'une des salles d'opérations, et annonça au père de Shino que son fils s'en sortirait sans problèmes. Évidemment, il n'eut aucune réaction visible, mais Tsunade cru quand même déceler un léger relâchement au niveau de ses épaules.

Elle fit une escale par la chambre de Kurenai. La jeune mère se reposait, pendant que Shikamaru et Lee observaient le nouveau-né joufflu avec un air de fascination inhabituel. Elle vérifia que le petit garçon était en bonne santé, puis quitta la pièce, le sachant sous bonne garde.

Satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers la chambre où dormait Naruto. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était à l'hôpital, le garçon ressemblait fortement à une momie. Discrètement, elle passa la tête par la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le garçon dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Sur le lit voisin, Sai essayait maladroitement de dessiner, malgré le plâtre qui emprisonnait son bras. Son visage pâle était plissé par la concentration.

Au chevet de Naruto, Kakashi lisait nonchalamment son livre préféré. Tsunade nota qu'il n'avait toujours pas nettoyé la couverture tâchée. Il ne montra aucun signe comme quoi il avait perçu sa présence, mais la Cinquième ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Cependant, elle tourna les talons et retourna à sa ronde. Ce n'était pas encore le moment pour le lui annoncer. Ou plutôt, elle n'en avait pas encore le courage.

Effectivement, le jounin aux cheveux argentés avait repéré la présence de la dernière des trois sannins. Il lui avait fallu faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge pour lui demander où était Leena. Cela faisait des heures que la bataille était terminée, et pourtant elle n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

Kakashi commençait à être sérieusement inquiet. Depuis une heure, ses yeux repassaient sans arrêt sur la même ligne, sans la lire vraiment. Il avait le sentiment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Mais surtout, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa bien-aimée, un sombre pressentiment l'envahissait immanquablement.

- « Kakashi... »

Le jounin essaya de masquer ses craintes, et posa un regard bienveillant sur Naruto.

- « Oui ? »

- « Alors, ça y est, tout est terminé ? Il n'y a plus d'Akatsuki ? »

Kakashi ébouriffa gentiment la tignasse blonde en épi.

- « Rien n'est jamais terminé, Naruto. Mais oui, l'Akatsuki n'est plus. »

Naruto fit un sourire éclatant. Il avait seize ans, mais en cet instant précis, Kakashi eut l'impression de se retrouver face au petit Naruto de douze ans, aux yeux plissés et au sourire éclatant.

Les yeux azurs s'élargirent alors que quelque chose semblait lui revenir à l'esprit, puis Naruto se redressa d'un bond, manquant de faire sursauter son professeur.

- « Sasuke ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Sasuke est de retour ! Où est-il ? »

D'un geste autoritaire, Kakashi appuya sur son épaule et voulu le forcer à se rallonger. L'adolescent lui lança un regard mi-suppliant, mi-paniqué, comme s'il lui demandait de ne pas lui dire qu'il avait rêvé le retour de Sasuke.

- « Il est maintenu inconscient dans une cellule spéciale. Son cas n'a pas encore été examiné. »

Une lueur de déception traversa les yeux de son élève. Peut-être avait-il espéré pouvoir tout de suite parler à son meilleur ami. Mais Naruto se laissa rallonger, et sourit un peu tristement.

- « J'aurais aimé pouvoir tenir ma promesse à Sakura. »

Kakashi leva un sourcil.

- « C'est fait, non ? Sasuke est là, maintenant. »

- « Mais c'est Leena qui l'a ramené, pas moi. » Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, pensif. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Où est-elle ? J'aimerais la remercier. »

Le jounin ne pu retenir une grimace d'inquiétude. Néanmoins, il parla avec une voix douce.

- « Tout le monde aimerait la remercier. Mais elle est introuvable. »

- « L'explosion, et les boules dorées, c'était elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'arrivée de Sakura et de quelques autres dans la salle empêcha Kakashi de répondre. Il s'éclipsa discrètement, alors que Naruto se faisait chaudement féliciter par ses amis. Il devait absolument avoir une discussion avec Tsunade.

* * *

- « Voilà ce qui est le plus difficile avec la mort : il faut survivre. »

Tsunade, toute habillée de noir, se tenait devant la stèle commémorative. Tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient rassemblés là, assemblée silencieuse et accablée. Nombre d'entre eux portaient encore les traces du combat de la veille.

- « Survivre à la perte des être chers », reprit-elle, « survivre à leur absence. Et nous survivons, toujours, souvent malgré nous, pour honorer la mémoire ce ceux et celles qui ont donné leur vie pour nous. »

Sa voix résonnait dans le silence. Le cœur serré, elle laissa errer son regard dans l'assistance. Sakura pleurait à chaudes larmes, soutenue par Sai et Naruto. Yamato arborait une expression figée, qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de Sai. Le seul œil visible de Kakashi était vide et terne. Il chancelait légèrement, ne remarquant même pas la main qu'un Gai larmoyant avait posé sur son épaule.

Le seul signe montrant qu'il était conscient était sa main droite, serrée sur un fin ruban jaune.

- « Je tiens tout particulièrement à honorer la mémoire de Leena. Elle est arrivée au village il y a peu de temps, mais elle s'est rapidement fait une place dans nos vies et dans nos cœurs. Grâce à son sacrifice, nous avons pu avoir la force de vaincre nos ennemis. C'est aussi elle qui a définitivement mis un terme aux nuisances d'Orochimaru, et qui nous as ramené Uchiwa Sasuke. »

Puis la Cinquième continua à énoncer les noms de tous ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. À mesure qu'elle parlait, un homme gravait les noms des disparus sur la roche froide.

Kakashi ne sentait aucune des mains qui lui tapotaient l'épaule, ni n'entendait aucune des paroles réconfortantes murmurées à son oreille. Il était vide. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les prénoms qui étaient gravés, les uns après les autres. Il redoutait le moment où apparaîtrait celui de Leena... Leena, qui n'avait même pas de nom de famille, juste les cinq lettres de sont prénom comme héritage.

Il s'avança vers l'homme qui gravait les noms, et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, avant de retourner à sa place. Étonnant comme son cœur arrivait encore à battre normalement, alors qu'intérieurement_, _il était persuadé d'être mort en même temps qu'_elle._ Il ferma l'œil, momentanément submergé par le chagrin.

Lorsqu'il le rouvrit, le graveur avait finit son travail. Parmi les noms, on pouvait maintenant lire : _Hatake Leena._

Tour à tour, tous les ninjas déposèrent une fleur au pied de la stèle. Lorsque ce fut son tour, il effleura du bout des doigts les lettres gravées, leurs deux noms réunis. Liés à jamais.

* * *

Et voilà. Encore une fois, il se trouvait là, seul devant la stèle. La cérémonie était terminée depuis des heures, mais il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il restait debout, devant les noms de ses amis perdus.

Il semblait condamné à se retrouver devant cette pierre à contempler les noms de ses êtres chers. Pourquoi ?

Kakashi se laissa glisser au sol, au milieu des boutons d'or. Leena les avaient fait très résistants : aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir souffert des centaines de pieds qui étaient passés devant la stèle pour présenter leurs hommage aux héros de Konoha.

_«Si un jour mon nom dois figurer sur cette stèle, je voudrais deux choses : que ça soit pour une bonne raison, et que l'endroit soit plus accueillant. Maintenant, une des étapes est accomplie.» _

- « Oui », murmura le jounin. « On dirait que tu as réussi à accomplir la deuxième étape. »

Il cueillit un des boutons d'or. L'or, la couleur de Leena.

- « Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit si tôt ? », ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Kakashi regarda de nouveau la lettre de Leena. Les lettres étaient tremblantes et maladroites. Les mots était écrits avec hâte, elle avait du avoir très peu de temps devant elle. Si seulement... Si seulement il avait pu l'intercepter quand elle était allée exposer son plan à Tsunade, alors il aurait pu la convaincre de ne pas aller affronter seule les démons de son passé.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il relisait ces mots, il fut obligé de refouler ses larmes. Il s'agissait de la chanson que Leena chantait, le jour où elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Manifestement, elle avait enfin trouvé l'inspiration pour compléter sa chanson.

_Aux hommes et à la mer_

_Aus dieux et à la terre_

_Je lance un appel_

_*  
_

_Un cri de rage et de douleur_

_Une larme de joie et de bonheur_

_Secouent ma poitrine_

_*  
_

_Aux hommes et à la mer_

_Aux dieux et à la terre_

_Je hurle ma détresse_

_*  
_

_Je dois partir_

_Je dois mourir_

_Et te laisser_

_*  
_

_Aux hommes et à la mer_

_Aux dieux et à la terre_

_Je dis merci_

_*  
_

_Car grâce à eux j'ai pu rire_

_Danser, chanter, Vivre_

_Aimer_

_*  
_

_Car grâce à toi j'ai pu goûter_

_Le parfum d'une vie heureuse_

_À tes côtés_

_*  
_

_Aux hommes et à la mer_

_Aux dieux et à la terre_

_Je dis au revoir_

_*  
_

_Au revoir, mon aimé_

_Au revoir_

_*  
_

Kakashi caressa du doigt l'encre sèche. Survivre. Oui, il allait survivre, encore une fois. C'était sa malédiction, après tout. Il était l'éternel survivant.

Il prit une douloureuse inspiration.

- « Au revoir, Leen... »

Son œil s'écarquilla. Sous le choc, il laissa tomber la larme qu'il s'était efforcé de retenir, alors que sa respiration se bloquait dans sa poitrine. La larme libérée roula doucement sur sa joue.

Une main fine venait de se poser sur sa bouche.

* * *

Tadaaa ! La suite bientôt.


	14. Vivante !

Chapitre 14

Bonjour ! Me voici de retour après une longue absence. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruto laissa courir ses doigts sur la pierre froide du mur, à mesure qu'il avançait vers la petite salle gardée. Son visage, d'habitude si expressif, était figé sur une expression vide et froide. Il arriva au niveau des deux ANBUs qui surveillaient la porte, et les salua d'un petit signe de tête, puis leur montra le rouleau signé de la main du Hokage, attestant qu'il avait l'autorisation spéciale de voir le prisonnier.

Sans un mot, les deux ninjas s'écartèrent de la porte, libérant le passage. Naruto rangea le rouleau dans sa sacoche, et posa la main sur la poignée. Mais il ne réussit pas à la pousser. La poignée n'était pas bloquée, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il aurait suffit d'une simple poussée pour l'entrouvrir, Naruto le savait. Il se sentait juste incapable d'ouvrir la porte.

De l'autre côté de ce morceau de bois, il y avait Sasuke. Son meilleur ami, son frère, enfin de retour à Konoha après une longue absence. Mais que restait-il de Sasuke, en fait ? Naruto avait peur, terriblement peur. Comment pourrait-il réagir si la personne qui était de l'autre côté de cette porte n'était plus Sasuke ? Pourrait-il supporter de se retrouver face à un étranger, un fantôme portant les traits de son ami ?

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée. Ces dernières années, il n'avait pas cessé de s'entraîner pour être plus fort, pour pouvoir ramener celui qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de retenir. Et finalement, c'était Sasuke lui même qui lui avait fourni le moyen de le ramener : Leena.

Naruto esquissa un demi-sourire. Leena était la preuve que Sasuke n'avait pas complètement disparu. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il laissée à Konoha ? Il aurait pu l'abandonner n'importe où, comme un jouet cassé qu'on laisse derrière soi, mais il avait choisi de la confier à son village... Il devait se douter qu'elle y serait heureuse.

L'adolescent blond prit une profonde inspiration, et poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Après tout, si Sasuke n'avait plus aucun sentiment, il aurait sans doute agit différemment. Il y avait toujours de l'espoir.

Naruto balaya la pièce du regard. C'était un petite salle blanche et terne, à mi-chemin entre une chambre d'hôpital et une cellule de prison. Sur un lit, au centre de la pièce, Sasuke était attaché solidement et semblait dormir. Un sceau sur sa poitrine bloquait toute émission de chakra.

Saisissant un tabouret, Naruto s'installa au chevet de son ami. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et sa respiration était lourde. Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vraiment parlés.

- « Je pensais que ce serait d'abord Sakura qui viendrait me rendre visite pour me supplier de sortir avec elle, ou bien ce vieux Kakashi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sasuke, pleinement réveillé, avait parlé d'une voix agressive. Naruto laissa échapper un soupir... Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de patience.

- « Sakura a des choses plus importantes à faire que de s'occuper de toi », répondit-il sur le même ton.

* * *

Kakashi ferma les yeux un instant, et enleva délicatement la main fine qui s'accrochait à son masque. Il venait de reconnaître le chakra de la personne qui se tenait derrière lui, ainsi que son oder. Une odeur de fleur de cerisier.

- « Je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait vous entendre dire ça », dit Sakura en replaçant sa main sur sa hanche.

Le jounin se retourna lentement, et planta son oeil sombre dans les yeux émeraudes de son élève. Il y a quelques années, Sakura aurait rougi, se serait dandinée sur place, et aurait finit par s'enfuir en courant. Mais c'était maintenant une jeune femme forte et, hélas, nettement moins impressionnable qui se tenait devant lui, les yeux remplis de compassion.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, relisant encore et encore les noms inscrit sur la pierre jusqu'à ce qu'ils en paraissent flous. S'il avait d'abord voulu la faire partir pour avoir osé lui avoir donné de faux espoirs, Kakashi était maintenant soulagé que la jeune fille soit à ses côté. Elle lui apportait le soutien muet dont il avait besoin.

- « Ce soir-là... », murmura Sakura, jugeant inutile de préciser de quel soir elle parlait, « J'ai vraiment cru que tout était perdu, et que nous allions tous mourir. J'avais déjà frôlé la mort, bien sûr, mais jamais je n'avais frôlé la destruction de tous ceux que j'aimais, tous ces endroits que je connaissais... Je ne pensais pas que c'était si différent. »

Kakashi observa la jeune fille. Elle regardait fixement devant elle, et ses yeux commençait à s'humidifier à la simple évocation de la bataille. Il conserva un silence attentif, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas encore dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

- « Et puis, il y a eu cette pluie dorée... J'étais désespérée, presque prête à abandonner, et une des boules dorée s'est posée sur moi et m'a réchauffée. »

Elle posa les mains sur son coeur, à l'endroit où la boule de chakra s'était fondue en elle. Sa voix se fit hésitante, et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- « J'ai tout de suite su que c'était Leena. C'était... C'était comme si elle était là, à côté de moi, et qu'elle me serrait fort dans ses bras... J'aurais pu jurer l'entendre murmurer à mon oreille pour me rassurer. Elle... Elle m'a donné sa force. Même maintenant, j'ai l'impression de la sentir palpiter en moi...Et j'ai... »

- « Arrête. », l'interrompit Kakashi d'une voix faible. « S'il-te-plaît. »

Et Sakura continua de pleurer, pour tous ceux qui avaient péri, pour Kakashi... pour Leena.

* * *

Le ciel. Immense, bleu, parcouru de nuages cotonneux. Des feuilles, dansant au bout de leur branches agitées par le vent. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas un cil, les yeux emplis de l'immensité du ciel au-dessus d'elle. Où était-elle ?

_Qui était-elle ?_

_Une impression de déjà-vu._ _Une sensation de brûlure sur son corps._ Brusquement, tout lui revint. Avec une exclamation étouffée, Leena se redressa précipitamment. _Vivante ! Elle était vivante !_

Vivante, mais en mauvais état. Elle était nue (mis à part quelques lambeaux de vêtements calcinés), et presque tous ses cheveux avaient brûlé. Leena observa d'un oeil consterné les cloques qui s'étendaient sur sa peau, n'épargnant aucune zone de son corps. Séquelles de l'explosion.

Mais comment avait-elle pu survivre après avoir explosé ?! Ça n'avait pas de sens ! À moins qu'Orochimaru ne l'aie faite particulièrement résistante aux explosion, elle ne voyait d'explication logique...

Non qu'elle se plaignît d'être en vie, bien sûr. Leena observa les alentours avec attention. Elle était dans un endroit assez éloigné du lieu de l'explosion. En se retournant, elle aperçut une sorte de cocon de feuilles et de racines épaisses qui sortait à moitié du sol. Manifestement, elle avait du être mise dans ce cocon juste après l'explosion.

- « Cela n'explique toujours pas que j'aie pu survivre avec si peu de blessures », réfléchit-elle tout haut.

Sa voix était rendue rauque par le manque d'eau, ce qui lui fit réaliser qu'elle mourrait de soif. Elle essaya de se lever maladroitement, mais sa peau brûlée la torturait au moindre geste. Elle retomba sur ses fesses. Ah, si seulement elle avait demandé à Sakura de lui apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur les jutsus médicaux ! Elle aurait pu alors se soigner un peu, et courir au village à toute vitesse pour vérifier si son plan avait fonctionné, si tous le monde allait bien, si Kakashi était vivant...

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une émission de chakra singulière. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un essayait maladroitement de la soigner, mais le flux était ténu et faiblissant... Leena poussa un hoquet de surprise en réalisant que le chakra venait d'elle. _Mais ce n'était pas son chakra à elle !_

Elle s'interrogea sur se phénomène étrange, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

_Non...Pas possible..._

Leena pâlit, et posa une main tremblante sur son ventre. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi elle s'était sentie nauséeuse pendant son combat avec Sasuke, et pourquoi elle s'était évanouie.

- « C'est toi qui m'a sauvée ? », demanda-t-elle à son ventre d'une voix tremblante.

Elle resta silencieuse durant de longues minutes, puis ajouta pensivement :

- « Tu vas sûrement être encore plus doué que ton père ».

* * *

Leena se reposa encore une heure, puis prit son courage à deux mains pour se traîner vers un point d'eau, où elle pu étancher sa soif dévorante. Ayant repris quelques forces, elle fit pousser près d'elle une plante aux feuilles anormalement longues et larges, dont elle se servit pour se faire des bandages (et vêtements) de fortunes.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans l'eau. Elle avait vraiment une tête à faire peur ! Sa peau était noircie par endroits, et elle pouvait apercevoir des traînées sombres qui avaient du être du sang. Mis à part une ou deux mèches de cheveux roussis qui pendaient lamentablement à divers endroits de son crâne, elle était totalement chauve, et les trop nombreuses parties à découvert de son crâne était couvertes de marques de brûlures et de sang coagulé.

Il en allait de même pour ses joues qui s'étaient creusées (mais combien de temps avait-elle passé dans ce cocon ?!) par le manque d'eau et de nourriture. En fin de compte, la seule chose qu'elle reconnaissait dans l'espèce de créature brûlée et recouverte de bandages végétaux qui lui faisait face dans l'eau, telle une étrange momie verte, c'était ses yeux. Ils avaient conservé leur éclat doré et rieur, ce qui la rassura grandement.

Elle se mit ensuite rapidement en route, et retrouva assez rapidement le lieu de l'explosion. Son coeur se serra quand elle s'assit au bord du cratère colossal qu'elle avait creusé en explosant. À ce moment-là, elle avait vraiment cru que tout était terminé... Comment pouvait-elle alors savoir qu'elle était enceinte ? Elle frissonna. Si elle avait su à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait pas pu retourner se battre contre Orochimaru et Sasuke. Elle n'aurais pas dû risquer la vie de son... Leena fit une petite grimace amusée : elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il y avait maintenant un petit être qui grandissait en elle.

Leena s'approcha du village, et grimpa (difficilement) en haut d'un arbre pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Une vague de soulagement la submergea quand elle vit que malgré les nombreux dégâts matériels, il y avait des ninjas de Konoha qui gardait les portes de la ville, preuve indéniable que la bataille avait été remportée. Pendant un bref instant, elle envisagea de se précipiter sans plus attendre au village, mais le souvenir de son reflet sec et brûlé lui revint mémoire et elle hésita... Pouvait-elle se présenter devant Kakashi dans cet état ?

Une grand bataille fit alors rage dans sa tête, entre la "Leena coquette" et la "Leena qui s'en fiche". Finalement, la coquette remporta la partie, et Leena se faufila dans le village avec une discrétion digne d'un ANBU. Elle arriva jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade, et entra subrepticement par la fenêtre, au nez et à la barbe du capitaine ANBU chargé de la protection de l'Hokage.

- « Pssst ! »

Tsunade sursauta, et failli hurler en voyant la forme humaine recouverte de feuille qui était accroupie sous sa fenêtre. Vive comme l'éclair, elle lui envoyea un kunai acéré, mais l'inconnu l'attrapa dans un geste qui lui sembla étrangement familier. Puis Tsuande reconnu les yeux dorés qui l'observait avec un air suppliant derrière les feuille qui lui masquaient le visage.

- « Leena ?! Mais... Ce n'est pas... Comment ?! », suffoqua-t-elle.

D'une geste de la main, Leena fit tomber toutes les feuilles qui lui recouvraient le corps, dévoilant ses brulûres.

- « Je vous promet de tout vous raconter, mais à une condition : pouvez-vous me rendre un peu plus présentable ? », fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, qui se transforma en grimaçe lorsque sa lèvre inférieure se fendilla, faisant couler un filer de sang brun sur son menton.

- « Bien sûr, bien sûr, je vais appeler une équipe médicale et t'envoyer à l'hôpital. Oh, Leena, tout le monde te croyait morte, moi la première ! »

Tsunade ravala à grand peine les larmes de joie qui lui étaient montées au yeux, et aida gentiment Leena à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

- « Et... Et Kakashi, est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

- « Physiquement, il n'a pas été blessé gravement. Mais ta perte l'a anéanti. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée le voir en premier ? Ça fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que nous te pleurons. »

Leena ouvrit de grands yeux, interloquée.

- « Une... Une semaine ? Voilà qui explique pourquoi j'avais si soif à mon réveil... »

Le rouge au joues, elle expliqua à Tsunade qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que son amant ne puisse la voir en si mauvais état. Elle n'osa pas ajouter qu'il y avait aussi une certaine nouvelle qu'elle allait devoir lui annoncer, et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de s'y prendre.

L'équipe médicale arriva, et enveloppa Leena dans des bandages frais et moelleux, si bien que la jeune femme se sentit somnoler rapidement. Elle tira sur un coin de la jupe de Tsunade pour attirer son attention, et murmura, juste avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil :

- « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir le lui annoncer moi-même... »

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite pour bientôt :)


	15. Si seulement

Chapitre 15

Me revoici, me revoilà ! :)

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si seulement... Si seulement elle n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps. Si seulement elle n'avait écouté que son cœur, et s'était précipitée dans les bras de son amant au lieu de jouer les coquettes. Si seulement elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt, juste un peu plus tôt, alors elle aurait pu l'arrêter.

Si seulement...

Leena était assise sur son lit, encore entourée de bandages façon momie. Elle laissait couler ses larmes sans interruptions, tout en fixant les nuages qui apparaissaient par intermittence à la fenêtre. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était réveillée d'un long sommeil réparateur, et la première chose qu'elle avait faite était de demander à voir Kakashi. Logique.

Impatiente de pouvoir le revoir, elle avait attendu fébrilement pendant cinq minutes. Puis un quart d'heure. Puis une heure... Puis deux, jusqu'à ce qu'une Tsunade désolée lui apporte la lettre qu'on avait trouvé dans l'appartement de Kakashi.

Une lettre qu'il avait laissé pour dire qu'il quittait le village pour une durée indéterminée, et qu'il serait introuvable si des ninjas étaient envoyés à sa recherche. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner, de faire son deuil. Seul. Loin.

La jeune femme froissa le papier entre ses doigts. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle aurait dû savoir que Kakashi n'accorderait aucune importance à son apparence, aussi défigurée soit-elle. Elle aurait dû se précipiter à sa rencontre, parcourir toutes les rues de la ville en hurlant son nom à tue-tête. Si seulement...

– « Reviens-moi...Reviens-moi... » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

* * *

La nouvelle de la survie extraordinaire de l'héroïne de Konoha se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, et Leena ne tarda pas à recevoir de nombreuses visites. Malgré son chagrin, elle ne refusa de voir personne, trop émue par toutes ces démonstrations d'affections.

Un des premiers à accourir à son chevet fut Yamato, trop heureux de savoir sa sœur vivante. Pendant de longues minutes, il la serra contre lui, et il avait les yeux humides lorsqu'il la lâcha enfin. Bien évidemment, il était au courant de la disparition de Kakashi, et réconforta Leena de son mieux. Mais la nouvelle qui le choqua le plus fut d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte.

Pendant dix bonnes secondes, il ne bougea pas d'un cil (mis à part sa mâchoire qui descendit de plusieurs crans), puis il se leva brusquement.

– « Je dois partir à la recherche de Kakashi immédiatement. », s'écria-t-il. « Tu vas avoir grand besoin de lui, il faut que je le ramène ! »

– « Tsunade lui a déjà envoyé un escadron ANBU aux fesses », fit Leena avec un demi-sourire un peu triste. « Mais tu sais très bien, tout comme moi, qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à le débusquer. C'est de Kakashi que nous parlons. »

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, et jeta un regard malicieux à son frère.

– « Je sais qu'il reviendra, alors je l'attendrais. Nous l'attendrons. Et je préfère que tu sois à mes côtés. Je connais quelqu'un qui va avoir besoin d'un oncle ! »

Sakura aussi vint la voir, ainsi que Sai, Lee, et tous ceux avec qui elle avait lié connaissance. Même des gens avec qui elle n'avait jamais lié connaissance. Jamais Leena ne s'était sentie aussi entourée, et cela lui mit du baume au cœur.

Le moment embarrassant fut quand Gai déboula dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle discutait avec Naruto, Sakura et Sai, et qu'il se mit à genoux au pied du lit en lui agrippant les mains. Suite à quoi il lui jura qu'il serait comme un père pour son enfant en l'absence de son rival, et qu'il dédierait sa vie à sa protection, que donc si elle voulait bien l'épouser... Heureusement, les trois membres de l'équipe 7 réussirent à le faire sortir de la chambre sans trop d'encombres.

Les jours passèrent. Naruto confia à Leena qu'il allait tous les jours voir Sasuke dans sa cellule, mais que le brun persistait à le rejeter et à refuser d'écouter ce qu'il a dire. Il se contentait d'aligner insultes et commentaires méprisants, et ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Naruto en souffrait beaucoup.

– « J'aurais voulu être capable de le ramener moi-même, peut-être que comme ça il m'aurait écouté. J'ai l'impression que toutes ces années à m'entraîner n'ont servi à rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai ramené au village, et il refuse de me voir comme son égal. Peut-être que c'est toi qui devrait aller lui parler, tu crois pas ? »

Ses yeux étaient rivés au sol, et il semblait accablé. Avec un petit rire, Leena ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux du blondinet.

– « Non, je ne crois pas, mon garçon. », répondit-elle d'un voix douce. « Je ne l'ai pas ramené, tu sais? »

Devant l'air perplexe de l'adolescent, elle ajouta :

– « Vois-tu, je me suis contentée de le vider de toutes ses forces, et de l'expédier dans une cellule. Mais il n'est pas de retour. J'en ai fait un prisonnier de guerre, et ce sera à toi d'en faire à nouveau un ninja de Konoha. Tu comprends ? »

– « Oui, je comprends ». Les yeux bleus de l'adolescent brillaient maintenant d'espoir, et il remercia Leena d'un sourire avant de partir en courant, sans doute vers la petit cellule ultra-gardée de Sasuke.

Curieusement, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait bien que son enfant puisse être aussi optimiste et plein d'énergie que lui. Puis elle se prit à se demander s'il aurait ses yeux, ou bien ceux de Kakashi. Est-ce qu'il serait espiègle, ou bien sérieux ?

Elle se força à arrêter lorsque son esprit s'égara sur des images idylliques telles que Kakashi en train de s'extasier sur un nourrisson, ou bien en train d'offrir son premier kunai à un petit garçon ou une petite fille lui ressemblant...

Pour la énième fois depuis des jours, elle se mordit le point pour s'empêcher de crier son désespoir. Si seulement...

* * *

Et le temps s'écoula. Les bâtiments furent reconstruits, petit à petit. Tsunade voulu faire effacer le nom de Leena de la stèle des disparus mais elle s'y opposa farouchement, arguant que c'était peut-être la seule manière pour elle de porter le nom de son bien-aimé.

Tout doucement, au fil des semaines, son ventre commença à s'arrondir. Ses cheveux repoussèrent tant bien que mal, par touffes irrégulières. Certaines mèches repoussèrent blanches, ce qui lui donna une drôle d'allure. Régulièrement, elle allait voir l'Hokage pour savoir où en étaient les recherches, mais l'équipe chargée de retrouver Kakashi revenait toujours bredouille. Alors Leena y alla de moins en moins.

Elle avait de nouveau emménagé chez Yamato, qui prenait très au sérieux son rôle de futur oncle, et la traitait comme si elle était faite de porcelaine, à tel point qu'elle le menaçait parfois de faire une crise de nerf s'il ne se calmait pas un peu. Il en allait de même pour Gai qui semblait très décidé à assumer la paternité de son enfant, malgré toutes les fois où elle avait fini par lui claquer la porte au nez, excédée.

Les nombreuses visites de Naruto dans la cellule de Sasuke commencèrent à porter leurs fruits : Leena cru que ses tympans allait exploser quand il lui annonça un hurlant que Sasuke et lui avaient enfin eu une vraie conversation. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle jugea qu'elle pouvait aller rendre un petite visite à son ancien maître.

Elle le trouva dans la cellule, où il n'était plus ligoté, mais maintenu dans une liberté de mouvement restreinte en présence de visiteurs. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux quand il aperçu le ventre arrondi de Leena.

– « Je te croyais morte », fit-il d'une voix froide bien que légèrement tremblante. « Tous ce chakra aurait dû te tuer. »

– « J'ai survécu, mais de justesse. »

Il restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, mais l'adolescent brun était agité. Il finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

– « Est-ce que tu étais déjà... quand nous avons combattu ? »

– « Oui, mais je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là. »

– « ... »

– « ... »

– « Qui est le père ? »

– « Kakashi.»

De nouveau un silence troublé. Sasuke évita le regard doré de Leena, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. L'ombre d'un sourire vint détendre ses traits.

– « Lui, devenir papa ? Je me demande comment il l'a prit. Ça devait être drôle à voir. »

– « Il a quitté le village. », répondit tristement Leena, s'attirant un regard scandalisé du jeune garçon.

– « Comment a-t-il pu ?! Ce n'est qu'un... »

Mais la jeune femme interrompit le flot d'injures qui s'apprêtait à franchir les lèvres de Sasuke d'un geste vif.

– « Il ne sait pas : il me croît morte. Il est parti avant que j'aie pu lui annoncer que j'étais vivante, et il est introuvable depuis lors. »

– « Oh... »

– « ... »

– « ... »

– « Désolé. »

Finalement, Leena caressa doucement la joue de Sasuke, qui tressaillit.

– « Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Sasuke ».

Pas de réponse. Tant pis, elle se dirigea vers le porte d'un pas tranquille. Juste avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle entendit un murmure à peine audible dans son dos.

– « Au fait...Félicitations ».

* * *

Et le temps s'écoula. Les échographies annonçaient un beau bébé en bonne santé, mais Leena refusait catégoriquement de connaître le sexe de l'enfant.

– « Je voudrais que Kakashi soit là, avec moi, au moment où on me l'annoncera. Donc je retarde ce moment le plus possible, on saît jamais », répondait-elle invariablement à tous ceux qui lui demandaient la raison de ce refus.

Quand Naruto posait les mains sur le ventre gonflé de Leena, et sentait les puissants petits coups de pieds, il clamait toujours que ça serait un garçon. Ce à quoi Sakura répondait invariablement que ça serait une fille, parce-que les filles étaient meilleures que les garçons. Souvent, Sai ajoutait son grain de sel en se demandant quelles étaient les probabilités pour qu'il soit hermaphrodite, s'attirant des regards horrifiés. La future mère s'amusait beaucoup en leur compagnie.

La naissance était prévue pour l'hiver, et l'automne touchait déjà à sa fin. Une année pour le moins étrange allait s'achever d'ici peu. Debout devant la stèle mémoriale, Leena ne se lassait pas de lire et relire les deux mots symbolisant le lien qui l'unissait à Kakashi, et l'amour qu'il lui portait. _Hatake Leena_.

Au village, Sasuke allait bientôt être réintégré parmi les ninjas, malgré la méfiance manifeste que lui témoignaient beaucoup de gens. Tsunade commençait à envisager de prendre sa retraite, et avait décidé de commencer à donner des cours particuliers à Naruto, pour le former à devenir un jour son successeur. Leena prévoyait de lui demander d'être le parrain de son enfant.

Les choses changeaient, et Leena songea avec amertume que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Elle allait être mère. Kakashi avait disparu. Oh, bien sûr, il y a avait eu quelques rumeurs. On racontait qu'un homme aux cheveux argentés malgré son jeune âge avait été aperçu, rôdant dans le pays de la Terre. On racontait aussi qu'un ombre masquée au cheveux en épis avait hanté un bosquet pendant quelques temps au pays de la Pluie. Mais Leena préférait ne pas croire en ces rumeurs, pour ne pas être déçue.

Seule devant le stèle entourée de boutons d'or, elle attendait. Elle était prête à attendre toute sa vie s'il le fallait.

Elle se retourna, et regarda la forêt, cherchant à deviner la silhouette bien connue de son amant parmi les branches. En vain. Il n'était pas là.

– « Je t'attends », murmura-t-elle au vent. « Nous t'attendons tous les deux ».

* * *

Et voilà. La suite arrive bientôt :)


	16. Et le temps s'écoula

Chapitre 16

* * *

Kakashi était fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. Pourtant, il venait juste de se réveiller. Mais il était fatigué. Comme tous les matins depuis cinq ans, il se leva lentement, en essayant de chasser de son esprit les dernière bribes de son cauchemar. Il se gratta distraitement l'arrière du cou, puis s'habilla avec lassitude. Comme tous les matins depuis cinq ans, il noua autour de son poignet le petit ruban jaune, dernier vestige, dernière preuve que Leena avait bien existé dans sa vie. Il avait brûlé sa lettre trois ans auparavant, dans un moment de désespoir qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, il se sentit différent. Peut-être était-ce parce-qu'il venait de remarquer que la couleur du ruban s'était fanée, et qu'il était effiloché. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son cauchemar. Peut-être était-ce parce-que le lendemain, c'était l'anniversaire de la mort de Leena.

Il se prépara une tasse de café brûlant, et s'installa sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel, pensif. Ces dernières années, il avait toujours passé ce jour-là à s'enfoncer dans la dépression, ou à s'enivrer, mais il ne le souhaitait pas cette année. En fait, il avait juste envie d'aller visiter sa tombe, à Konoha. Et puis aussi de prendre des nouvelles de ses anciens élèves de l'équipe 7. De rentrer chez lui.

Kakashi soupira. Longtemps, il avait cru que s'éloigner et vagabonder un peu partout effacerait l'atroce douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine depuis la mort de la femme aux yeux d'or. Il sourit tristement en pensant aux réactions que son départ avait dû engendrer. Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça, auparavant, mais cette fois-ci ça avait été une mort de trop.

Le fait qu'il ait envie de revenir signifiait-il qu'il avait fait son deuil ? Il en doutait. Même après ces cinq années de deuil, l'absence de Leena lui donnait toujours l'impression qu'une partie de son âme avait disparu. Morte. Il doutait de pouvoir s'en remettre un jour. En fait, il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son café matinal, il rangea soigneusement ses quelques affaires, paya sa note d'hôtel, et partit à toute vitesse vers son village. Heureusement, il n'en était pas très loin. Peut-être avait-il pressenti qu'il rentrerait bientôt, et s'était donc inconsciemment rapproché de Konoha, alors qu'il avait cherché à s'en éloigner le plus possible auparavant.

Le jounin arriva en vue du village en fin de matinée, le lendemain. Il constata avec plaisir, et une grande fierté, que le visage de Naruto s'était ajouté parmi les sculptures des têtes des Hokages qui surplombaient le village. Oui, il était décidément temps qu'il revienne.

Il passa discrètement les portes, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre. Avait-il été classé comme déserteur ? Peut-être devrait-il commencer par aller voir l'Hokage... Naruto. Mais il voulait se recueillir sur la stèle mémoriale. Il hésita quelques minutes, puis décida de suivre l'instinct qui le poussait à aller d'abord vers la stèle.

Pour éviter de se faire reconnaître, il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Ainsi, songea-t-il, il pourrait aller voir la stèle sans être dérangé, même si ça lui faisait faire un gros détour. Il marcha tranquillement, profitant du calme des bois. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, il se sentit en paix.

Il finit par arriver en vue de la stèle, mais il constata avec dépit qu'il y avait d'autre personnes présentes devant la pierre. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha un peu, tout en restant caché par les arbres.

* * *

Il reconnu Yamato, qui n'avait pas beaucoup changé, en train d'étaler une grande nappe blanche sur le sol, devant la stèle. À côté de lui, Tsunade se tenait debout, un grand panier de pique-nique à la main. Elle semblait impatiente de s'asseoir. Il y avait aussi Sasuke, qui était nonchalamment adossé à la stèle, alors qu'il les regardait s'activer. Il avait maintenant environ vingt ans, et avait revêtu un uniforme de jounin. Mais ce qui surpris le plus son ancien professeur était le petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Sasuke qui souriait ? Il avait vraiment dû se passer beaucoup de choses durant son absence.

Finalement, Yamato décida que la nappe était assez bien installée, et autorisa Tsunade à s'y asseoir. Elle déballa la nourriture et commença à installer le pique-nique.

– « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour arriver ? », grommela-t-elle.

– « Tu sais bien que Naruto est très occupé depuis que tu lui as refilé ton poste l'an dernier. », sourit Sasuke.

– « Hého, tout le monde, on est là ! »

Sakura venait d'arriver, accompagnée de Sai et de Lee. Ils avaient étonnamment grandi, et portaient eux aussi des uniformes de jounins. Kakashi les observa avec fierté, mais il resta caché, tenant à être seul au moment de rendre visite à la stèle. Il irait leur parler plus tard... Peut-être le lendemain.

Ils s'installèrent joyeusement autour de la grande nappe, mais ne touchèrent pas à la nourriture, attendant sans doute l'arrivée de Naruto. Sakura jeta un regard pensif sur la stèle, et soupira.

– « Déjà cinq ans... »

– « Oui », ajouta Tsunade. « Ces cinq années sont passées à une vitesse effarante. Il a fallu reconstruire, recommencer... Et après le départ de Kakashi, beaucoup de choses ont changé. »

L'intéressé leva un sourcil interrogateur, à l'abri de l'épaisse forêt, tandis que Sasuke cueillait nonchalamment un bouton d'or.

– « Les fleurs de Leena ont vraiment bien résisté », fit-il on observant la petit fleur au creux de sa main. « Elle doit en être très fière. »

– « Pauvre Leena... », soupira Lee. « Je me demande si Kakashi reviendra un jour. »

Kakashi ferma un instant les yeux, alors qu'une lame de douleur traversait sa poitrine. Sasuke fit un reniflement méprisant, et secoua la tête avec colère.

– « Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un lâche. Il a tout abandonné sur un coup de tête. Il l'a abandonné _elle_. Ce n'est qu'un couard qui a prit la fuite pour ne pas voir la vérité en face. »

La dureté des paroles de son ancien élève glacèrent le jounin dissimulé. Pendant une seconde, il fut tenté d'aller les voir, et de s'expliquer, mais il désirait écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire.

– « Tu oublies que Kakashi est humain », fit Yamato avec un regard dur à l'adresse du brun. « Presque tous ses proches son morts, et Leena a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il a craqué, c'est tout. Et je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as tout abandonné, il y a longtemps. »

– « Peut-être, mais quand je suis parti, ce n'était pas pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort. »

Le silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Sasuke observa le bouton d'or d'un air buté, alors que les autres faisaient mine de regarder ailleurs.

– « Si seulement il avait attendu un peu plus avant de partir », souffla Lee, « alors il aurait su... »

_Su quoi ?_, se demanda le jounin dissimulé, piqué par la curiosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû savoir ?

– « À propos, quand est-ce qu'elle arrive ? », demanda Sai, désireux de changer le sujet.

– « Bah, elle doit sûrement être en train de repousser Gai, encore une fois. Faut dire qu'il a fait preuve d'une ténacité surprenante, ces dernières années. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder, après tout c'était _son_ idée de pique-niquer ici tous les ans. », répondit Sakura.

_Qui ça « Elle » ? Anko ? Kurenai ?_ Aucune d'entre elles n'aurait jamais osé faire un pique-nique devant la stèle mémoriale, surtout pas le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de tant de gens... Kakashi était de plus en plus étonné. Il y a avait donc eu tant de changements pendant son absence ?

– « Ah, les voilà, les voilà ! » trépigna Lee en faisant de grands gestes de la main. « Naruto, Leena, on est là ! »

_Leena ? LEENA ?!_

* * *

Leena rajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, vérifia que son sac à dos était bien en place et s'assura qu'Akio était confortablement installé dans ses bras, avant de lui faire une bise sur le front et de se mettre en route. Décidément, le temps passait vite. Dire qu'il allait fêter ses cinq ans l'hiver prochain, alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'hier encore il n'était qu'un tout petit nourrisson. Cinq ans que Kakashi avait disparu sans laisser de traces, la croyant morte.

Elle s'était accroché à l'espoir que son amant reviendrait avant la naissance de leur enfant jusqu'au dernier moment, mais il n'était pas venu. C'était Yamato qui l'avait soutenue pendant son accouchement, et qui avait solennellement coupé le cordon ombilical qui la reliait à son fils.

Le bébé avait ouvert des yeux aussi dorés que les siens, et elle avait remarqué un duvet argenté sur son crâne. Elle avait donc décidé de le nommer Akio, « brillant ». Son choix avait été approuvé par tous ses amis. Leena sourit en repensant aux cris de joie de Naruto, lorsqu'il avait vu que c'était un garçon comme il l'avait prédit. Pour le coup, Sakura avait du l'inviter au restaurant de ramen. La pauvre s'en était sortie avec le contenu de son porte-monnaie considérablement amoindri.

– « Maman ! Regarde, c'est Tonton Naruto ! », gazouilla Akio. Il adorait son parrain.

Naruto venait de les rejoindre, ayant lui aussi apporté sa touche personnelle au repas : des ramen. Évidemment.

– « Bonjour petit fripouille », fit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux argentés d'Akio, qui se mit à rire aux éclats. « Leena, tu permets que je le prennes sur mes épaules ? »

– « Bien sûr », plaisanta-t-elle, « Que pourrais-je refuser à notre grand Hokage ? »

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue, puis fit passer Akio à califourchon sur ses épaules. Celui-ci poussa un cri émerveillé, et s'accrocha au cheveux de Naruto.

– « Ouais ! Hue, hue cheval ! »

Ils arrivèrent en direction du lieu du pique-nique, accueillis par les exclamations de Lee. Naruto fit faire encore quelques tours de « cheval » à Akio, puis le rendit à sa mère avant de s'installer. Leena déposa son sac, sortit quelques sandwich, et posa son fils sur ses genoux, en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle observa le petit groupe, et leur sourit tous.

Elle avait eu l'idée de ce rassemblement il y avait environ trois ans et demi. Un grand pique-nique pour se retrouver tous comme en famille, et attendre le retour de Kakashi. Elle se doutait que, la croyant morte, la première chose qu'il ferait en rentrant serait de se rendre à la stèle, d'où son choix du lieu de pique-nique. En plus, elle savait que son bien-aimé avait plus de chance de revenir le jour de l'anniversaire de sa « mort ». Aussi avait-elle exposé son idée à tous ceux qui voudraient bien venir avec elle, et tous avaient acceptés. Le jour de l'anniversaire de sa fausse mort, ils iraient pique-niquer devant la stèle, et y passeraient la journée en attendant Kakashi. Tous les ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

– « Maman ! Maman ! » Akio se tortilla sur ses genoux, et lui lança un regard suppliant. « Dis, Maman, je peux aller jouer ? »

– « D'accord, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. On va bientôt manger. », dit-elle en le libérant.

Avec un cri de joie, il se précipita hors de sa portée, et entreprit d'aller cueillir quelques fleurs, sous le regard vigilant des adultes.

– « Décidément, il ressemble de plus en à son père », fit Lee.

– « C'est sûr », renchérit Sakura, « C'est vraiment Kakashi en miniature. Mais il a les yeux et le sourire de sa mère. Quoique je n'ai jamais vraiment vu le sourire de Kakashi... »

Ils furent finalement rejoins par Gai, qui se tâtait douloureusement la joue à l'endroit où la gifle magistrale de Leena l'avait atteinte un peu plus tôt, lors de sa xième demande en mariage. Il leur annonça que Kurenai, Iruka, Néji et les autres étaient soit en mission, soit en train de donner des cours pour Iruka, et s'excusaient de ne pas pouvoir venir cette année.

– « Akio ! », appela Leena. « Viens vite, on mange ! »

Le garçonnet revint en trottinant, sa tignasse argentée brillant sous le soleil, avec plein de fleurs dans les mains. Très fier de lui, il alla voir Sakura, Tsunade et Leena, et leur donna un petit bouquet de boutons d'or à chacune.

– « Eh ben, on y a pas droit nous aussi ? », ronchonna Naruto, l'air faussement ennuyé.

– « Nan », répondit Akio avec sérieux. « Les fleurs, c'est que pour les filles. Mais si tu veux, je peux te faire un bisou. »

Sous les rires, il déposa de gros bisoux bruyants sur les joues des six hommes. Puis il retourna se placer sur les genoux de sa mère, et mordit à pleines dents dans le sandwich qu'elle lui tendait.

* * *

Kakashi pleurait. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Leena était vivante. Ils avaient un fils. Akio. _Impossible. Impossible. C'était une illusion, un genjutsu, quelque chose... __Ç__a ne pouvait pas être vrai._

Le jounin pleurait à la fois de joie, de tristesse, et de rage. Joie de savoir Leena en vie, joie de se découvrir un fils. Tristesse d'avoir raté cinq années avec eux, et de les avoir abandonnés, même sans le savoir. Rage contre lui-même, car il aurait du revenir plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt. Il n'aurait jamais du partir.

Il n'avait plus qu'un désir : aller parmi eux, s'asseoir à côté de Leena, la serrer fort dans ses bras, l'embrasser passionnément, puis installer leur fils sur ses genoux et jouer avec lui. Mais il n'osait pas, pas encore. Pouvait-il se présenter ainsi, dire « _Yo !_ » et reprendre sa place parmi eux ? Il en doutait, surtout après avoir entendu les paroles acides de Sasuke.

Il continua de les observer, alors qu'ils mangeaient. Ils semblaient heureux, comme une petite famille, et il se sentit déplacé. Il était vraiment parti trop longtemps.

* * *

– « Leena, tu crois vraiment que Kakashi va revenir un jour ? », demanda Sasuke d'une voix grave.

Elle laissa Akio descendre de ses genoux, lui permettant d'aller retourner jouer puisqu'il avait fini de manger, et fixa ses yeux dorés dans les yeux sombres de son ancien maître.

– « Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre. », dit-elle avec fermeté. « Et je continuerais à l'attendre, même si je dois attendre toute ma vie. »

Ses yeux était tristes, mais son visage était plein de détermination. Naruto donna une bourrade à Sasuke, sans doute pour lui reprocher d'avoir abordé ce sujet délicat.

– « Mais Akio a besoin d'un père, tu le sais ! », insista Sasuke.

À ce moment-là, Yamato décida d'intervenir.

– « En attendant le retour de Kakashi, nous sommes tous un peu ses pères. » dit-il avec un sourire entendu. « Regarde moi : je suis devenu un champion toutes catégories pour changer les couches ! Et j'ai beaucoup aidé Leena pour apprendre à marcher à ce sale garnement (cet idiot s'obstinait à ramper à reculons). »

La jeune mère lui fit un sourire plein de reconnaissance, et les remercia tous pour l'aide et le soutien qu'ils lui avaient apportés, ajoutant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu y arriver sans eux.

– « Peut-être », intervint Naruto en gonflant la poitrine, « Mais c'est moi qui ai réussi à le calmer quand il a fait ses premières dents ! »

– « Oui », continua Sai en se prenant au jeu, « Mais moi, je lui apprends à dessiner ! »

Même Sasuke ne put résister et se lança dans la bataille avec un air suffisant qui fit rire Sakura. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé depuis son retour à Konoha ! Il avait enfin retrouvé le goût de vivre, essentiellement grâce à Naruto.

– « En tout cas, je vous bats tous ! C'est moi qui ai commencé à lui apprendre à se battre ! Il va bientôt être temps pour lui d'entrer à L'Académie... »

* * *

Tandis que Leena, Sakura et Tsunade échangeait un regard plein de lassitude envers ces démonstrations viriles de « c'est-moi-qui-ai-le-plus-participé-à-son-éducation », Kakashi ressentit chacune de ces phrases comme des coups de poignard, lui indiquant combien de moment importants dans la vie de son fils il avait manqué. Un sanglot étouffé lui échappa, mais aucun des convives ne l'entendit.

Sasuke remporta la joute verbale en montrant discrètement le cadeau qu'il prévoyait d'offrir à Akio pour son anniversaire, dans quelques mois : un magnifique kunai, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que le Quatrième avait offert à Kakashi, des années auparavant. Celui ressentit une bouffée de jalousie. C'était à lui de faire ce genre de cadeaux à son fils !

– « Il va l'adorer », fit Leena d'un ton malicieux. « Depuis que je lui raconte des histoires sur Kakashi, il rêve de devenir un grand ninja comme son père. »

* * *

L'après-midi passa. Ils continuèrent à parler, à rire. Sasuke et Naruto jouèrent à chat avec Akio, sous le regard amusé des autres. Puis Leena se leva et s'amusa à poursuivre son fils, qui détala comme un lapin en rigolant. Tous les autres finirent par s'y mettre, même Tsunade. Mais Akio avait de la ressource, et il s'enfonça dans les bois.

– « Akio ! », hurla Leena, soudainement angoissée. Pas se réponse. « Reviens ici tout de suite, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aller dans... »

Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres. Akio venait de réapparaître, en tenant par la main une silhouette qu'elle connaissait par cœur, et qu'elle avait tant espéré revoir un jour. Figée par la surprise, elle ne bougea pas, tout comme les autres autour d'elle.

Kakashi se laissa entraîner, extrêmement embarrassé de se présenter ainsi alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas les déranger et de continuer à les observer. Mais quand la petite main s'était glissée dans la sienne, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu se résoudre à la lâcher.

– « Maman ! », s'exclama Akio, « Regarde, j'ai attrapé Papa ! »

* * *

Pffiouh, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :)


	17. Bon retour à Konoha

Chapitre 17

Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait très très plaisir :)

Voici la suite. Attention, avant-dernier chapitre !

* * *

_– « Maman ! », s'exclama Akio, « Regarde, j'ai attrapé Papa ! »_

* * *

Leena resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants. Est-ce que c'était bien vrai ? C'était vraiment lui ? Il était vraiment revenu ? Sous le choc, elle posa une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Bien sûr, elle était là dans l'espoir du retour de Kakashi, mais le voir en chair et en os alors commençait à ne plus y croire était... tellement surréaliste. Durant une seconde déchirante, elle cru qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, ou d'une illusion.

– « Yo », fit Kakashi.

Les exclamations réjouies de Naruto indiquèrent à Leena que ses yeux ne la trompaient pas. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une hallucination collective... Désireuse d'en avoir le cœur net, elle s'approcha tout doucement de lui, à pas feutrés, comme si le moindre geste brusque allait le faire disparaître. Dans ses yeux dorés, la méfiance se disputait à l'émerveillement.

Une fois parvenue à sa hauteur (Akio lâcha la main de son père et fila auprès des autres pour se vanter de sa « prise » exceptionnelle), Leena plongea son regard luminescent dans l'œil visible de Kakashi, et remarqua qu'il était légèrement rougi, et que son masque était un peu humide à cet endroit-là. Émue, mais pas encore complètement convaincue, elle leva une main hésitante, et la posa sur la poitrine du jounin. Elle sentit les battements rapides de son cœur. _C'est vrai ? Tu es vraiment revenu ?_

L'instant d'après, elle plongeait dans ses bras, le faisant chanceler sous le choc. Kakashi referma ses bras autour d'elle avec un sourire. _Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis là._

* * *

Naruto laissa trois semaines à Kakashi et Leena pour profiter de leurs retrouvailles. Il se doutait qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, notamment au sujet d'Akio. Ayant tous les deux changés durant ces cinq années de séparation, ils devaient réapprendre à se connaître.

Gai, partagé entre la joie de revoir son rival et la déception de devoir renoncer encore une fois à Leena (chose qu'il aurait dû faire depuis bien longtemps) les évita pendant ce temps-là, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ne le trouve. Leena ne sut jamais ce qu'ils se dirent à ce moment-là, mais Gai redevint l'ami charmant et un peu bizarre qu'elle appréciait, et cessa de la demander en mariage

Kakashi consacra aussi beaucoup de temps à faire la connaissance de son fils, qui, désireux d'avoir toute l'attention de son papa, ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Il eut l'occasion de constater que Sasuke lui avait appris quelques bases de taijustu et de ninjustu, et qu'Akio se montrait un élève travailleur et extrêmement doué. Kakashi commença alors à prendre en main son entraînement, au grand plaisir du garçonnet.

À la fin de la troisième semaine, Leena et lui furent convoqués dans le bureau de Naruto. Ils y retrouvèrent l'Hokage lui-même, ainsi que Sasuke en uniforme d'ANBU, et Sakura.

– « Bien, je pense que la vieille a eu raison de ne pas vous classer comme déserteur », commença Naruto, croisant les bras sur son bureau. Ce n'était plus le ninja excentrique et rieur qui parlait, mais bel et bien le Sixième Hokage.

Il était étrange de se retrouver ainsi face à son ancien élève, de l'autre côté du bureau des Hokages. Peut-être parce-qu'au tout début, malgré les exclamations déchaînées du jeune Naruto de douze ans, Kakashi n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, les habitants du villages ne murmuraient plus de paroles hostiles en le voyant. Au contraire, ils le saluaient avec respect. Heureux changement.

– « J'imagine que vous allez vouloir reprendre vos activités de shinobi ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, alors il ne répondit pas. Naruto avait vraiment beaucoup mûri.

– « Une dernière chose », fit le Sixième avec une grimace rusée qui accentua grandement la ressemblance entre lui et un renard. « Kakashi, vous souvenez-vous lorsque j'étais partit en entraînement avec Jiraiya ? À mon retour, vous nous aviez testé Sakura et moi, avec l'épreuve des clochettes... Que diriez-vous de refaire ce test, maintenant ? Histoire de savoir si vous ne vous êtes pas trop rouillé, ces dernières années... »

Le même sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sakura et de Sasuke. Manifestement, ils avaient manigancé ce test tous les trois depuis un moment. Kakashi rit, et accepta, curieux lui aussi de voir combien ses anciens élèves avaient progressé.

– « Hélas », reprit Naruto, « Je suis trop occupé pour pouvoir vous accompagner : le Pays de la Pluie menace de nous déclarer la guerre. Enfin bon, cinq années sans menace mortelle, on commençait à s'ennuyer. Leena, tu veux bien prendre ma place ? »

Celle-ci pesa la question en regardant pensivement le jounin aux cheveux argentés.

– « Mhm... », réfléchit-elle tout haut. « D'un côté, trois contre un serait un peu injuste... Mais d'un autre côté, ça serait une bonne occasion de te montrer mes nouvelles techniques et de te mettre la pâtée... Et puis Akio est en train de jouer avec Yamato, alors... »

Elle se gratta pensivement le menton, mais le sourire espiègle qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres montrait qu'elle avait déjà arrêté sa décision.

* * *

Encore une fois, donc, l'ancienne équipe 7 se retrouva que le terrain d'entraînement numéro Trois, non loin de la stèle commémorative. La scène était la même que la première fois, à deux détails près : Leena avait remplacé Naruto, et il y avait trois clochettes maintenant, accrochées aux ceintures de Sakura, Sasuke et Leena.

Kakashi souriait derrière son masque, amusé par ce retournement de situation. Leena et Sakura arboraient des expressions machiavéliques, trouvant sans doute la scène divertissante. Seul Sasuke était un peu inquiétant : dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de rancœur, et le jounin avait sa petite idée sur la source de ce grief.

– « Les règles sont presque les mêmes », exposa Sakura avec un sourire. « Puisqu'il s'agit du grand Kakashi Hatake, il fallait bien rajouter un peu de difficulté... Vous devrez récupérer chacune de nos clochettes avant demain. »

Elle fit une grimace digne de celles de Naruto, et secoua sa clochette. Puis son visage reprit une expression très sérieuse.

– « Bien sûr », ajouta-t-elle, « vous n'aurez pas les clochettes si vous n'attaquez pas avec l'intention de nous tuer... »

Leena et Sasuke approuvèrent d'un sourire pour l'une, et d'une onomatopée grognée à mi-voix pour l'autre. Toujours en souriant, Kakashi releva lentement son bandeau frontal, dévoilant son Sharingan.

– « C'est parti ! », grogna Sasuke.

Aussitôt, Sasuke et Sakura disparurent dans un pof de chakra. Quant à Leena, à la grande surprise de Kakashi, elle aligna quelques sceaux et devint translucide, vêtement y-compris, avant de se fondre dans le sol avec un clin d'œil complice. Il laissa échapper un rire, et se mit en chasse.

La première à qui il déroba une clochette fut Sakura, après un combat acharné. Elle avait gagné beaucoup de compétence, et ses coups de poings étaient toujours aussi mortels, mais elle manquait encore un peu de détente face à la rapidité de son ancien professeur. Sasuke intervint trop tard, et Kakashi s'empara de la clochette. Le jeune homme lui lança alors un regard torve, et disparut rapidement, se mettant hors de portée de son ancient professeur.

Kakashi se mit alors en quête de Leena, réservant le plus difficile – Sasuke – pour la fin. Aussi, l'étrange jutsu qu'elle avait utilisé l'intriguait, d'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à repérer son odeur ni son chakra dans la forêt. Désireux de résoudre cette enigme, il se lança à sa recherche. Alerté par le tintement d'une clochette, il finit par la retrouver un pied d'un arbre, et l'attaqua. Mais à peine l'eut-il frappé qu'elle disparu, remplacée par un nuages de feuilles volettantes.

– « Clone de feuilles. Très pratique », commenta la voix de Leena, derrière lui.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il se retourna et lui lança quelques shuriken. Mais elle redevint transluside en un clin d'oeil, et les projectiles lui passèrent à travers. De même que son pied lorsqu'il l'attaqua au corps à corps. Il sentit alors son énergie être aspirée, et Leena s'éloigna avec un sourire.

– « Je te conseille d'éviter ça si tu tiens à la vie... Même Orochimaru y a succombé »

Reprenant forme matérielle, elle sauta sur les hautes branches d'un arbre, suivie de près par le jounin aux cheveux argentés. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, elle redevint transparente et se fondit dans l'arbre, dont les branches se couvrirent d'épine mortelles et empoisonnées. Grâce à ses réflexes hors du commun, Kakashi les évita, mais les branches se tordirent pour le rattraper.

Une boule de feu bien placée fit cesser les attaques végétales, mais Kakashi sentit son esprit vaciller légèrement. _Un genjustu_, comprit-il. Devant lui apparut une Leena très gravement blessée. Elle tenait dans ses bras le petit corps inanimé d'Akio, et poussait des cris déchirants. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur lui, et il y lut une douleur infinie. Puis ils se ternirent, et elle s'affaissa, morte, serrant toujours son fils dans ses bras.

Le jounin ferma les yeux, fit le vide dans son esprit, et se libéra du genjustu. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Sasuke, mais une illusion aussi bien réalisée avait du lui demander une bonne quantité de chakra. Kakashi rouvrit les yeux, et aperçut effectivement Sasuke. Leena se tenait perchée sur ses épaules, et ses mains luisaient, posée son cou. _Oh, elle lui fournit du chakra. __É__videmment._

Se voyant découverte, elle redevint encore une fois translucide et s'éclipsa rapidement, faisant crânement sonner sa clochette. Kakashi soupira. L'attraper n'allait pas se révéler chose facile. Sasuke, quant à lui, se contenta de disparaître encore une fois.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et Kakashi commençait à être fatigué. Il avait utilisé beaucoup de chakra. Grâce à une nouvelle technique qu'il avait développée pendant son voyage, il avait failli surprendre Sasuke et Leena, mais ces deux là formaient une trop bonne équipe, ayant beaucoup combattu ensembles auparavant.

Il s'adossa contre un arbre, les sens en alertes, et s'autorisa quelques minutes de détente. Il songea avec ironie qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire refaire à ses étudiants le test des clochettes, lors du retour de Naruto, à cette époque... Ça ne leur aurait pas donné l'idée de se venger des années plus tard.

Il sursauta quand une main sortit de l'arbre contre lequel il se tenait, et se posa sur son dos, puis il sentit le flot du chakra de Leena se répandre en lui, regonflant ses forces. Le visage de Leena sortit aussi de l'arbre, et elle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue.

– « Ne le dis pas à Sasuke », chuchota-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de retourner dans l'arbre.

Kakashi entendit alors un tintement, et remarqua qu'une deuxième clochette, celle de Leena, était accrochée à sa ceinture. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke.

* * *

Le combat entre les deux prodiges fut ardu. Aucun des deux ne parvint réellement à prendre l'avantages durant les heures qui suivirent. Finalement, Kakashi et Sasuke se retrouvèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sales et épuisés. L'aube approchait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke, Kakashi eut la surprise de le voir parler en premier.

– « Vous avez entendu toute notre conversation, le jour du pique-nique ? »

– « Oui. »

– « Alors vous savez ce que je pense de vous. »

Kakashi observa son ancien élève. Le visage inexpressif, il était loin du Sasuke détendu et souriant qu'il avait observé ce jour-là. Il rabaissa son bandeau sur son Sharingan, songeant que le combat était terminé.

– « Tu as énormément changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi... Vivant. »

Le jeune homme sourit pensivement, mais s'obstina à ne pas regarder son ancien professeur.

– « C'est grâce à Naruto. Il m'a fait réaliser à quel point vivre ici m'avait manqué. Durant des années, j'ai fait abstraction de mes sentiments et j'ai basculé de plus en plus vers l'obscurité et la folie, mais il a été comme une lumière qui m'a fait retrouver le bon chemin. »

– « Il a cet étrange pouvoir de changer tous ceux qu'il rencontre, et de les faire évoluer », approuva Kakashi.

– « Leena aussi m'a beaucoup aidé », continua Sasuke. « Elle souffrait énormément de votre absence, et pourtant elle n'a pas cessé de venir me voir, de m'apporter son soutien, une fois que j'ai commencé à aller mieux. Où étiez-vous à ce moment-là ? »

Kakashi ne répondit pas, conscient qu'il n'avait pas de réponse valable. Il se contenta de fixer gravement le jeune homme.

– « Où étiez-vous lorsqu'elle était vulnérable et désespérée ? Où étiez-vous lorsque Naruto, Sakura et moi avons passé la nuit à l'hôpital à nous inquiéter et à attendre de savoir si tout s'était bien passé pour elle et le bébé ? Où étiez-vous quand Akio s'est mit à appeler Yamato « papa » et qu'il a fallut lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait que de son oncle, et que son père n'était pas là ? Où étiez-vous quand il faisait des cauchemars, vous réclamait, et que Leena ne pouvait rien faire, sinon lui cacher son chagrin et essayer de l'apaiser par elle-même ?! »

La voix de Sasuke était montée crescendo pour finir dans un cri. Finalement, il décida de lui asséner le coup final d'une voix glaciale.

– « Peut-être qu'elle vous a pardonné, mais pas moi. »

Un ange passa. L'oeil visible de Kakashi était empli de tristesse.

– « Je sais. Moi non plus, je ne me pardonne pas. »

Surpris, Sasuke tourna la tête pour dévisager son interlocuteur, mesurant la véracité de ses propos. Puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Un vrai, un sourire sincère.

– « Je suis heureux de l'entendre. »

D'un geste fluide, il lança la troisième et dernière clochette à Kakashi.

– « On dirait bien que vous avez passé le test avec succés. Bon retour à Konoha. »


	18. Epilogue

Épilogue

Ah, déjà la fin... Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire, et plus particulièrement à tous ceux qui ont eut la bonté de poster des reviews. Je sais que je me répète, mais elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que ce dénouement vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres de l'histoire :D

Une dernière fois, bonne lecture !

* * *

– « Papa ! Maman ! Regardez, Akio est là-bas ! », cria Rin.

Autant Akio était le portrait craché de son père, autant Rin ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère. Agée de six ans, elle était en première année à l'Académie. En sautillant, elle fit des signes de main à son grand frère pour attirer son attention.

Il y avait aussi le petit Obito, quatre ans, perché sur les épaules de Kakashi. C'était le petit dernier, le seul a avoir les yeux de son père. Ses cheveux étaient argentés comme ceux de Kakashi, mais ils étaient lisse et formaient des boucles soyeuses comme ceux de Leena. Des trois, c'était celui dont le caractère ressemblait le plus à celui de son père, puisqu'il était calme et renfermé, alors que ses deux ainés étaient beaucoups plus espiègles et rieurs.

Au milieu des autres enfants, Leena et Kakashi repérèrent aisément Akio. Il sortait juste de l'examen de Genin, et son front, comme celui de quelques autres jeunes ninjas, était orné d'un bandeau frontal identique à ceux des ninjas du village. Ses yeux dorés luisaient de fierté, et quelques filles autour de lui le félicitèrent en rougissant, espérant attirer son attention. À seulement douze ans, il avait acquis une popularité remarquable auprès des filles de son âge.

Dédaignant ses admiratrices, il fendit la foule des parents et des nouveaux genins pour rejoindre sa famille. Leena le serra dans ses bras, et Kakashi posa Obito par terre avant de lui passer affectueusement la main dans les cheveux.

– « Je suis très fier de toi », dit-il.

Les yeux dorés d'Akio scintillèrent de joie, et il étreignit chaleureusement son père.

– « C'était du gâteau », se vanta-t-il d'un air faussement blasé. « Ils m'ont demandé de leur montrer ma meilleure technique de ninjustsu, et je leur en ai mis plein la vue avec mon Chidori. Je me demande dans quelle équipe je vais être maintenant... J'espère que mon professeur sera Oncle Sasuke ! »

Leena lui promit qu'ils iraient au restaurant le soir même, puis il dut éviter les tentatives de Rin de lui dérober son bandeau frontal, avant de retourner parmi la foule des nouveaux diplômés pour retrouver ses amis. Rin et Obito le suivirent en se tenant par la main, abandonnant leurs parents sans aucun remords.

Les regardant s'éloigner, Leena soupira et appuya la tête contre l'épaule de Kakshi. Pensivement, elle fit tourner son alliance dorée autour de son annulaire, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle réfléchissait.

– « On dirait bien que notre relève est assurée. », murmura-t-elle en désignant la foule de genins, et leurs trois enfants qui jouaient.

– « C'est ainsi qu'arrive la nouvelle génération », commenta-il.

Même maintenant, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à réaliser qu'il était marié et père de trois enfants. Mais où donc était passé le flegmatique jounin qui refusait de former des liens avec qui que ce soit ? L'ombre solitaire, l'homme de glace... Disparu. Envolé. En posant sur lui ses yeux d'or, Leena l'avait guéri de sa solitude. Ça n'était pas si mal.

– « Ils vont grandir, devenir de puissants ninjas, et faire leur vie. », songea Leena à voix haute.

– « Et ils connaîtront des guerres, des Orochimarus, des Akatsukis... C'est un cycle sans fin. », ajouta-t-il.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Puis elle lui fit un sourire complice, qui illumina son visage.

– « Bah, comme le dis si bien Naruto : on finirait par s'ennuyer s'il n'y avait pas un peu d'action. Je suis sûre qu'ils se débrouilleront très bien. »

Main dans la main, ils continuèrent de regarder leurs enfants, ainsi que tous les autres représentants de cette nouvelle génération pleine d'avenir. C'était une belle matinée de printemps, chaude et ensoleillée.

Leena lança un regard en coin à son époux, et il lui sourit. En cet instant, elle était tout simplement heureuse d'être en vie, et de vivre l'instant présent. D'être auprès de sa famille : son _mari_, ses enfants. Depuis sept ans, Kakashi et elle ne s'étaient plus quittés. Et ni maintenant, ni plus tard, plus jamais ils n'auraient à se dire « Au revoir ».

FIN

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Et voilà, terminé. Dites moi si ça vous a plu :)


End file.
